Way of the Flying Crane
by Ulquiorra9000
Summary: The Jeskai clan nearly destroyed itself when a monk known as Chodak the Mad tried to usurp the Khan. Now, years later, his spirit lives on with a new plan and new allies, and Chodak's grandson Tashi may be the clan's only hope against him.
1. Chapter 1

**WAY OF THE FLYING CRANE**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 1**

"Lady Sangye! Narbul! How wonderful to see you both again!"

Candlelight flooded from the large combat school's open front doors late one evening, deep in the Sage-Eye Stronghold. Set on a mountainside deep in the Jeskai clan's territory, the Sage-Eye Stronghold was safe from nearly any intruder, but Lady Sangye was no intruder, but rather, a welcome sight to the elderly Khan, Orzat.

Sangye, a renowned monk-warrior in her mid-thirties, smiled easily and bowed her head. She smoothed her red and orange robes. "My Khan. I, too, am honored by your presence."

The old man chuckled. "Now now, there's no need for that. Do come in! It has been too long."

With his white hair in a topknot, long beard, and expensive blue and red robes, Orzat certainly looked the part of Khan. In his earlier days, he had mastered many martial styles, and now ruled comfortably from this stronghold's main school. He gestured and led both Sangye and Narbul into the school's hallway, and toward the dining hall. "You're just in time for dinner," Orzat said. "Join us."

"Thank you, my Khan," Sangye said, and Narbul echoed her. She had a regal appearance, with haughty features and her long black hair bound in a ponytail with an enchanted red ribbon. In fact, that ribbon was her weapon during combat.

Narbul, for his part, had a smooth bald head and a strong jaw. He was a bir short and wore a sleeveless blue tunic and brown pants. And as Sangye's attendant, he followed her everywhere, awed by her presence. He looked very much at home as he walked down the school's halls with his mistress.

Neither of them gave any indication of the sinister thoughts in their heads.

"Lady Sangye," beamed Halla, Khan Orzat's wife. She and several other members of her family sat at the dining hall's long table, the room well-lit with racks of candles and natural moonlight from the windows. "It's been much too long."

"The Khan said much the same," Sangye said warmly as she took a seat, with Narbul seated on her left. Her stomach rumbled. "It's been a long trip back here."

"Do tell?" said Orzat curiously, once he took his own seat. A servant started loading fried rice and fish onto everyone's plates. "I hear that you've really outdone yourself this time, Lady Sangye. Not many return from the Temur tundra in one piece."

"Not that my trip was flawless," Sangye said with false modestly, taking a few fruits from a large bowl. "There was a rather close scrape with a mother bear and her cubs. That'll teach me to watch whose berry bush I pick!"

Everyone shared a laugh over that. "Oh, Lady Sangye, you have the most amusing tales!" Halla chuckled. She started on her rice. "How I envy the young..."

Sangye merely smiled, but in her mind, retched at how tedious Orzat and his family were. Indeed, Orzat's son and his two young daughters were among the crowd tonight, too, but Sangye had no time for them. Instead, she absent-mindedly started on her dinner, carefully watching Khan Orzat. She'd have to make her special request carefully...

"So, I do hope that Lady Narset's training goes well?" Narbul said on cue, with even more false politeness than Sangye could muster.

"Very," Orzat said proudly. "She has fully mastered the Annals of the Sage Eye, and is now meditating on every word. She's in a forest close to Temur territory, near one of her favorite rural temples. I last saw her as a wise woman... and I will see her again as a proper Khan."

"This is a very exciting time," Sangye said, annoyed at what kind of conversations she had to put up with. "Khan Orzat, you were a great man. No, really!" she added, at Orzat's abashed smile. "I'm confident that after your tutelage to your student, Narset will be an exemplary Khan. The other clans will finally recognize us as supreme."

Orzat nodded. "I think the best of times are ahead of us, Lady Sangye. I'm old, and let's be honest, more than a few will be happy to see me leave office. But that means I can spend more time with my family." There was a fond twinkle in his eye and he surveyed his family, and they smiled back.

Sangye actually started to roll her eyes until she caught herself. _Easy, _she reminded herself. _Almost there_. "You've certainly earned it, my Khan." She decided to move things in another direction. "Perhaps, before your time is done, there is one more favor you could do for me? There's one matter I've always had in mind..."

"What is it?" Orzat asked.

"Well..." Sangye pretended to hesitate innocently. "I've seen and done many things on my path to enlightenment, and in service to our clan... but I've been denied one thing."

Orzat couldn't contain himself. "Anything!" he said.

Sangye smiled again. "The tomb of Chodak the Mad. I've always wanted to visit it. Not just visit, I mean, but actually go _inside_, see the remains for myself. He was a cruel man, I know... but a major part of our history."

A tense silence fell over the room, and a few people gave Sangye nervous looks. Sangye ignored them and just watched Orzat carefully. She could see the old man's anxiety at this request, and she didn't blame him. Ten years ago, the master mage known as Chodak had tried to overthrow him in a bout of madness and ambition, until he was defeated and his body cursed into a skeletal state. The remains now lay in a tomb in the lower region of the Sage-Eye Stronghold, a place forbidden to most.

Orzat licked his lips nervously. "For study, of course? For a complete understanding of this clan's history, no matter his grisly it may be?"

"Of course. I take an unflinching view on our world. It is what makes me wise. Surely you would understand?"

Slowly, Orzat nodded. "Very... very well. I suppose there is no harm in it... yes..."

"I don't mean to make you uncomfortable," Sangye sad hastily.

"No such thing," Orzat said shakily. "Tomorrow morning, you may enter. The guards posted there will ensure that you're not disturbed."

Sangye beamed. "Thank you, my Khan. Now, let's finish this wonderful dinner together. I've got a long day ahead of me." She glanced at Narbul, who nodded slightly.

_Perfect, _she thought.

*o*o*o*o*

When the warm Tarkir sun rose over the misty mountains that surrounded the Sage-Eye Stronghold, Sangye was already up and striding toward a waiting carriage parked just outside the main combat school, courtesy of Khan Orzat. Narbul stayed close to his mistress' side, wearing a sleeveless blue tunic and brown pants, his usual attire.

"Remember, Lady Sangye, you may visit the tomb for only a short time," the driver told her as soon as the carriage set off down the hold's busy main road. "The Khan is very gracious to let you inside. Please do not tax his generosity."

Sangye couldn't help a silent snarl. _Don't you lecture me, peasant! _She had little patience for commoners who followed the Way of the Artisan, rather than the Way of the Wandering Warrior like her and Narbul. Mystics were all right, but artisans? She had no time for such rabble.

Still, the tranquil morning cooled Sangye's hot temper and she appreciated the hold's beauty after being away for so long. The misty mountains surrounded a large lake, where cargo and passenger boats sailed through a narrow pass to settle at dockyards on the lake's coast. Thousands of simple peasants and artisans wearing conical straw hats filled the streets, along with ox-drawn carts loaded with trade goods. Sangye could smell all kinds of hot food cooking at street vendors, and artisans were already hard at work at their forges, jewlery stores, and textile shops.

Narbul was appropriately silent on the trip downtown. For now, his only duty was to keep Lady Sangye company and attend to her everyday needs. Later, much later, he'd put his considerable _other _skills to use. The thought brought a smile to Sangye's face.

"This is it," the carriage driver said warily as he reined in his horses. This street was nearly deserted, dominated instead by a blocky stone building with intricate carvings. A pair of heavy wood doors kept its interior safe, protected by several enchanted locks. Two guards stood by the doors, just in case someone tried to tamper with the tomb.

Sangye climbed down from the carriage and strode confidently to the front doors while the guards powered down the locks' enchantments at a signal from the driver. Narbul, for his part, stayed with the guards while Sangye walked into the tomb's cold, dark interior. "One hour," a guard told Sangye's retreating back. "Then we will come and collect you."

Sangye only waved a dismissive hand.

Once the doors shut behind her, Sangye saw several torches flare to life on the walls. What she saw didn't surprise her: a stark-white male skeleton lying on a slab of marble, perfectly straight and rigid. On a nearby pedestal sat a scroll, no doubt chronicling the life of Chodak the Mad.

_This is it. He's so close, _Sangye thought with longing, slowly walking toward the skeleton with awe, reaching out a hand as though to touch it. She didn't care about the physical remains; a certain power lingered in the air like a miasma, and it made Sangye's skin tingle and prickle. She could almost hear Chodak whispering to her, telling her all about the secrets of his ambition, how he nearly came to rule this increasingly decadent and lazy clan...

Sangye's eyes rolled up in her head and she felt herself collapse onto the cold stone floor.

Then Sangye blinked at the sudden sunlight. She shakily stood on a grassy field, and she realized that this place was Dirgur Stronghold, located on an island on a massive lake in Jeskai territory. Everything in the distance looked hazy, as though this were a dream. Maybe it was?

More specifically, this was the front lawn for the Dirgur Stronghold's main combat school, which taught -

"The Way of the Flying Crane," a smooth male voice said. "My old school."

Sangye whirled around, her heart racing. There stood Chodak as he was in life: tall and proud, and rather well-muscled, too. His black hair being in a topknot, and his short beard, both reminded Sangye of Khan Orzat, but Chodak was nothing like that foppish man. He wore bright red and white warrior robes, with a short sword at his leather belt and stud earrings on his lobes.

"Chodak," Sangye breathed. "I didn't expect -"

"Sit with me, my lady," Chodak smiled, and he sat cross-legged on the grass, patting the ground next to him as an invitation. Sangye joined him.

For a few seconds, Sangye could only stare. "Forgive my lack of manners. Good day, my lord. Do I find you well?" She didn't know what made her say it, but it felt right. She was in the presence of a master warrior, a true Jeskai clansman!

"Very well, now that you're here with me," Chodak chuckled politely. "I died well before my time, Lady Sangye, with my mission incomplete. I aimed to bring a new vision to the Jeskai Way, but the people would not have it! That doddering old fool, that Orzat, he had his men strike down in a surprise attack."

"I remember,my lord," Sangye said, leaning a little closer. "What a stir it caused! I was barely an adult then, but..."

"But now, you're ready to listen to my sincere request," Chodak said. He fixed his deep eyes on her, and Sangye couldn't tear hers away. "Some called me a mad monster, but they were afraid of a true leader shaking them from complacency! To save our great clan from the others, you and I _must _find a way to bring my power back. Together, we can do much."

"How? Please, tell me everything."

"Have you traveled down the Salt Road before?"

Sangye nodded. The Salt Road, which connected Dirgur Stronghold to the Abzan clan's deserts, was quite familiar. "I've used it to visit the Abzan clan's capital."

"Yes, the great city Arashin," Chodak said. "It holds many secrets and treasures, and in my time, its army waged many wars against the nearby Sultai lands. Is this still true now?"

"It is, my lord."

"And your attendant, he still serves you?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Good. I have a plan, Sangye, and should you carry it out, we will be heroes."

Giddy, unable to help a smile, Sangya leaned closer and let Chodak whisper in her ear. His words felt so _right_, his logic so sound. How could Khan Orzat let his bones just lie in the dark?

The Jeskai clan was about to change for the better. Sangye knew it, and she muttered the plan to herself as the vision faded and she found herself on the tomb's floor. She got to her feet just as the doors opened again, admitting glaring morning sunlight.

"The hour's up," a guard said, walking in. "Come along now, Lady Sangye."

Sangye found that she didn't mind the guards' brusque behavior so much anymore. With her lord Chodak on her side, she would rule over this puny guard and many others like him soon enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**WAY OF THE FLYING CRANE**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 2**

Tashi, a 23-year-old warrior, grinned and took up his position in the outdoor fighting ring, a patch of grassy ground marked with stakes. "Good luck, Parduc."

Parduc, a beefy blue-skinned djinn, returned the grin and bent his knees slightly in the ready position. He tightened his massive fists. "Same to you, Tashi."

Both warriors looked the part. Standing outside the Way of the Flying Crane combat school, and surrounded by dozens of onlookers, Tashi had short brown hair and a white sleeveless tunic and black pants, while Parduc wore knee-length shorts, straw sandals, and a belt. His chest was bare, revealing well-sculpted muscles. His dark eyes watched his human opponent closely. The both of them were good friends, but for now, opponents.

"And... begin!" the school master declared.

For a moment, neither warrior moved. Tashi stood in a meditative calm, drawing on years of careful practice and study. He allowed his surroundings to flow through him, to allow him to become one with the upcoming battle. The thought amused him; any non-warrior would be pretty confused by that!

Parduc didn't move either, and that didn't surprise Tashi at all. He had known the djinn for years, and despite the bigger young man's powerful lightning spells, he would never rush into any situation unprepared. It was a daring game, a test of wills.

Tashi lost.

_Might as well try! _Tashi had rarely ever won a friendly spar against Parduc, but he felt good about this one. He had practiced with the use of knives, and had several at his belt, but he wouldn't use them today. He had a different plan.

Tashi bunched up his leg muscles and sprang into action, the cool, humid morning air whipped his face as he went. Higher and higher he went... two feet, three feet, four. Even up here, Tashi retained his inner balance, and he felt his mana circulating smoothly inside him like a gyro.

And still, Parduc didn't move. The djinn's only movement was his eyes flicking up to watch his friend unleash the Way of the Flying Crane, but Tashi thought he saw a small grin cross Parduc's face.

_Form one. Make it fast! _With a sharp shout, Tashi whirled around and came crashing down on Parduc's face and neck like a dervish. He snapped out a kick aimed right at the djinn's temple, faster than the eye could see.

But not faster than lightning could see. Finally, Parduc had moved, and right before Tashi's slipper-clad foot collided with his head, he summoned a small barrier of sizzling reddish lightning. The crowd oohed at the precision of Parduc's counter-move.

Tashi bared his teeth as he pumped his white and blue mana into his form one kick. He used only a sliver of red mana, preferring blue and white to contrast with Parduc's strong red mana. His leg burned and shook with the effort of breaking through Parduc's guard.

It wasn't worth it. With a huff, Tashi broke off the attack and unleashed the next move in form one: a vertical kick to the chin. Form one was the most basic, but important, type of fighting in the Way of the Flying Crane, and Tashi loved it. All his practice went into the vicious kick.

_Whack! _This time, Parduc was too slow. He stumbled back and his lighting faltered as Tashi's foot snapped his head upwards. For just a split second, Tashi saw an opening in Parduc's guard, so he followed up with form one's third move.

Tashi landed lightly on the grassy ground and sprang straight back up, even higher than Parduc's head. Three well-aimed punches pummeled Parduc's face, and a kick to the throat made Parduc's whole body tremble. Tashi grinned and kept up the pressure as the crowd watched in awe. _Come on... crumple. Let me win this one!_

Sudden pain blasted through Tashi's whole body, and he gasped in shock. This time, Parduc was the one smiling as lightning flowed from his skin. Tashi mentally kicked himself. _He focused his mana in his skin, hoping I'd keep contact for too long! I over-extended._

Tashi's vision flickered as another jolt of lightning issued from Parduc's open right hand, and the warrior felt himself tumble painfully across the grassy ground. The impact snapped Tashi back to his senses, however, and he sprang to his feet before Parduc could land another blow.

The crowd watched, silent and tense, as the two friends circled each other in the ring. Tashi felt sweat soak his tunic as he watched his opponent, his hands held up in the ready position. Maybe he'd try form two and shake things up...

This time, Parduc went first. The djinn pointed his finger and issued a thin jet of blue lightning, and Tashi quickly rolled to evade it. The strike was only a feint; while Tashi rolled, Parduc charged and brought up his booted foot, hoping to catch Tashi in the stomach.

_Whoa! _Tashi pushed off the ground with a palm and narrowly dodged Parduc's kick. He nimbly flipped himself upright and sprang into the air again, this time flipping himself upside-down. This was form two; with his body inverted, Tashu could open up new avenues of attack and throw his opponent off-guard.

Tashi spun in place and let loose two quick kicks. Parduc swatted one aside with a lightning-infused fist, while the other collided with his chest with a dull _thump_. Encouraged, Tashi landed on his hands and pushed off the ground again, this time kicking out with both legs at the same time.

But Parduc was ready. The djinn ducked the blow just in time, and Tashi thought he felt his heels scrape Parduc's back. It was no good; Parduc released a well-controlled jab that caught Tashi right in the stomach. Lightning oozed from the blow and Tashi tumbled to the grass once again, his chest heaving. _I can't take another one of those!_

Parduc sprang to deal the finishing blow, his right fist drawn back. Tashi squirmed out of the way just as Parduc's fist came crashing down, and he quickly chopped a hand at Parduc's side, intending to strike a critical nerve cluster and cripple his larger opponent.

It worked; Tashi's hand easily crushed Parduc's flesh, but Parduc's knee came up at the last second and caught Tashi in the stomach, and this time, Tashi, knew that he was finished. He stumbled back, gasping for breath. His chest felt like it was on fire. He raised an open hand in a gesture of surrender.

The crowd clapped and Parduc took a small bow. Tashi sank and crossed his legs, trying to clear his head as the crowd dispersed. The school master walked over to Tashi. "Why did you lose?"

Tashi swallowed. "I was not ready to finish what I started."

"Clearly." And with that, the school master walked off to usher his students back to class.

Tashi scowled at the master's retreating back. Although he had finished his primary training here and worked as a wandering warrior for several years, it had been under the tutelage of a different master. This one definitely seemed more strict than Tashi's old mentor.

Parduc walked over and settled next to Tashi, his chest heaving and skin dotted with sweat. "That was a good one. That last blow... I'm glad I stopped you before you built on it." He winced and massaged the place Tashi had last struck.

"Yeah, well..." Tashi clapped a hand to Parduc's shoulder. "Maybe next time, huh? So what's that make us? Sixteen to four?"

"In my favor. Don't forget that part," Parduc smiled.

"Yeah. Sixteen you, four me."

For a minute, the two of them that silently, watching their surroundings. Situated on an island in the middle of a vast lake, the Dirgur Stronghold was the most acessible of the four main Jeskai strongholds. An entire village floated on huge barges of bamboo, the buildings connected to each other, the island, and the lake's banks with long bridges. Spires of rock and dragon ribs served as natural anchors for the barges and bridges. The whole village was a marvel, really. Or at least, Tashi thought so.

Finally, after watching some village fishermen drag up a net of squirming fish, Tashi spoke up again. "So... you're really ready to join the Ertau Guards?"

Parduc nodded. "I've been thinking about it, meditating... and I really do think it's time. Several masters have given their approval, and I've spoken to the Guards captain. Tomorrow, I'm going to offficially join."

Tashi hesitated. "Hey, um... you don't seem too excited about it. What gives?"

Parduc looked uncomfortable. He shifted in place. "It's such a big step, Tashi, and it's a life-long commitment, you know."

"What, you're getting cold feet _now_?" Tashi playfully punched the bigger man's arm.

"No... well, maybe a little." Parduc made an embarassed grin.

"But..." Tashi sputtered. "Everyone wants to join the Guards!"

"I'd never get to see the world," Parduc commented. "You've been outside Jeskai territory before, and by what you tell me, it's fascinating out there. With the Guards, I'd always have to patrol our borders to keep Mardu and Temur raiders out."

"Don't tell me that's the only reason."

Parduc huffed. "We wouldn't see much of each other anymore, Tashi. I don't like that thought."

"Oh." Tashi didn't want to admit it, but he felt the same way. Parduc was his oldest friend, and they'd been through a lot together, including the time a gang of Mardu bandits stormed a rural village where they had been stationed. Only Tashi's quick kicks and Parduc's lightning had seen them through that.

Tashi picked at a few blades of grass, still slippery with morning dew. "Well, how about this... I'll write to you about my adventures, and you can tell me how many villagers swoon at the sight of their big blue hero saving them from the Mardu!"

Parduc laughed in spite of himself. "Promise?"

"Promise. Look, we aren't trainees anymore. We owe it to ourselves to achieve all we can."

For a moment, Parduc hedged, staring at the village as he considered Tashi's words. Then he made a decision. "I suppose we do. Okay!" He stood and put his hands on his hips, and Tashi stood too. "Starting tomorrow, we begin our new lives. Physically, we're separate..."

"But in soul, united!" Tashi finished. It was a silly phrase they had made up together as kids, a crude approximation of the enlightened masters' teachings. But they liked to say it anyway.

Parduc heaved a deep breath. "I guess I've got to get going. You know, to prepare to join the Guards."

"Yeah."

Then, Parduc clapped his hands together and bowed his head. "Safe travels, my friend."

Tashi did the same. "May you find honor and fulfillment in your duty."

With that, Parduc walked off, leaving Tashi alone with his thoughts.

*o*o*o*o*

The blazing evening sun had nearly sunk behind the distant mountains beyond the lake. Tashi sat atop his favorite meditation hill on the school grounds after a quick dinner, right under a blossom tree. For hours, he had sat still save for his breathing, willing his mind, mana, and body alike into a trance. His eyes were shut, his ears and skin finely attuned to his surroundings. He could hear the dry rasp of a butterfly's wings as the insect passed, felt the resulting disturbance in the air. Pollen wafted through the air, a sign of a lush spring.

Earlier, Tashi had admittedly felt bitter about losing to Parduc yet again, but now, as he sat empty of most emotion, he only felt vaguely hopeful. His blue mana reached tenderly into the foggy future, and he saw strafe and conflict, but also prosperity there. For the Mardu Horde, violence and profit were one and the same, but for a someone like Tashi, that combination was more ominous.

_What could it be? _Tashi ignored the sun's light blaring through his eyelids and delved deeper into his trance, intensifying the blue-white mana aura that surrounded him. His earthly body body began to feel light and distant as his mind climbed higher into the trance. There was still no clarity... but there had to be _something_...

But nothing. Tashi felt his control over the trance slipping, and he reluctantly let it go. Faint frustration surfaced in the back of his mind, and he pushed it back down. Perhaps he'd consult a master and see if he could get any further...

"Tashi! Good evening."

With a start, Tashi opened his eyes, his meditative trance gone. His mana aura faded and he turned around, surprised by the sight of his father, being escorted up the hill by a school guard.

Tashi got to his feet, wincing at how sore his earthly body was. His mind felt smooth and malleable after meditation, but his body felt awkward by contrast. Well, that was how it usually went with such things. "Hello, dad. Haven't seen you in a while."

The guard backed away to give father and son privacy. Tashi's father, Arba, smiled and joined Tashi at the hilltop. He wore a simple brown shirt and pants, but he carried himself with the pride of a hardworking artisan; in his case, a wood worker. Musical instruments and household furniture were among those things that he created daily in his shop.

Arba scratched his jaw, where he had three-day stubble. "I wasn't interrupting, was I?"

"No, I was done anyway."

"All right." Arba smiled. "So... it's been a while, Tashi. Been busy at the shop back at Sage-Eye Stronghold. Business is good. This noblewoman wanted to redecorate her living room, and that meant plenty of business for me! Bought some new tools and everything! Your mother was very happy about that."

Tashi grinned back. He liked his father's pride in his work, even though some saw the Way of the Artisan as vastly inferior to the Way of the Wandering Warrior, the Way that Tashi followed. But as Arba had often said, pride came from self-assurance and success, not arrogance or wealth. "That's great." His face fell. "But that's not all you came for, is it?"

"No, it's not. The Khan sent me this earlier this week." Arba pulled a folded letter from his pants pocket and held it up to eye level. "Lady Sangye arrived at the Sage-Eye Stronghold a few days back and visited my father's tomb. Personally asked Khan Orzat for permission to go in."

Tashi's heart sank. His grandfather was a touchy subject, and he definitely felt uneasy now, even in his post-meditation calm. He swallowed. "Do you know exactly what she wanted in there?"

Arba shrugged. "Just to carry out some scholarly research to further her path to enlightenment. You understand those things better than me, son. Do you think visiting your grandfather's tomb would help her?"

"No." Tashi balled his hands into fists, his heart suddenly racing. "Grandfather Chodak ruined our family name when he tried to assassinate Khan Orzat and rule out of petty spite. He deserved to be cursed to death and sealed away. What else does anyone else need to know?"

"I agree," Arba said nervously, "but I don't think it's really that simple after all. Right after that visit, Lady Sangye and her attendant left for Abzan territory. She mentioned it to Khan Orzat, apparently, and she seemed eager to go. That's what the letter says."

Tashi couldn't take it. "Let me see that."

Once Arba handed the letter over, Tashi quickly scanned its contents: _"To Arba: per our agreement, I am writing to you in regards of your father's remains and any news related to such. Lady Sangye visited my combat school earlier, and she visited your father's tomb to further her studies and path of enlightenment. My guards only allowed her one hour in that tomb, and despite her convincing words, I remain uneasy about this. She then announced her journey to the Abzan clan's territory for further study at Arashin's great libraries. Perhaps you should tell your son about this too? I urge you to do so, for Chodak is the boy's family as much as yours. Kind regards, Orzat, Khan of the Jeskai Way."_

The letter was frustratingly plain; just by reading it, Tashi couldn't tell what Lady Sangye's ultimate plan was, and neither, it seemed, could Khan Orzat.

But there _was _a way to get closer to the truth. Tashi handed the letter back. "I'm going after her."

Arba flinched. "I'm sorry?"

Tashi's eyes bored into his father's. "I've been meditating, dad, and I can't see exactly what's going on in the timeline of our clan. But there's something bad in there; violence, strafe, that sort of thing. Maybe it's related to Grandfather's tomb and Lady Sangye's visit."

"If you say so," Arba said, twisting the letter nervously in his hands. "Tashi... you're not going to hurt Lady Sangye, are you?"

"I'd much rather not," Tashi said doggedly, "but I've felt like I've been waiting for a chance to really make a difference. And if Lady Sangye is sniffing around Grandfather's tomb and running off to Abzan lands, I've got to do something. This is what the Way of the Wandering Warrior is all about! I have a duty to our family _and _the clan to do this."

Arba pursed his lips. "This could be dangerous, Tashi, and upset the delicate balance in our clan. Nothing good can come from it if my father's legacy is involved."

Tashi clapped a hand to Arba's shoulder. "Don't worry, dad. I've trained for years for this sort of thing! And besides... my friend Parduc is joining the Ertau Guards tomorrow. I don't want him to have all the glory."

"I suppose there's no way to talk you out of this?"

"None."

Arba hesitated, then embraced his son. "Then may the fates watch over you. Or whatever you warriors say. I can never tell..."

"I get the point. And thanks."

Arba parted from Tashi. "I suppose you'll have to pack?"

"Not as much as you'd think. Us warriors travel light. I'll just have to arrange to get a travel companion. I'll ask the school master about it tomorrow. I hope I get someone friendly..."

*o*o*o*o*

**A/N: **Here's a few excerpts from _A Planeswalker's Guide to Tarkir_:

**Sage-Eye Stronghold: **The main stronghold and nexus of the Jeskai clan is built into the side of a mountain at the edge of a bay. The bay is ringed by mountains, and the stronghold is only accessible by ship—or by people with excellent climbing skills. The adherents of the martial arts tradition followed here are known for their stealth, quickness, and cunning.

**Dirgur Stronghold:** This stronghold, built on an island in the midst of a vast lake, is surrounded by a floating village with a network of wooden bridges. Natural pinnacles of rock (and dragon ribs) jut out of the lake and serve as anchors for the bridges. This is the most accessible of the main strongholds, sitting near the crossroads of a major caravan route known as the Salt Road, where the Jeskai trade somewhat peacefully with Abzan merchants. The Dirgur martial arts tradition is aggressive. Its adherents are known for their skill with bladed weapons. The fiercest warriors of this tradition focus on elemental magic and become bloodfire warriors.

**Way of the Artisan.** Jeskai children who choose this path finish their education by learning a trade. The Jeskai are renowned for making weapons of all kinds and out of all materials, and every trade includes a component of weapon-making. Blacksmiths make kettles and swords. Weavers make blankets and braided whips. Carpenters carve wooden chests and arrows. There are artisan brigades that build watermills, boats, and other works for the Jeskai people. Many of the strongholds contribute funds for boat-builders to make and donate solid vessels for growing Jeskai families.

**Way of the Mystic.** These students continue their studies in the arcane and martial arts and will eventually become scholars, teachers, and monks in a stronghold.

**Way of the Wandering Warrior. **These students apprentice with an elder wanderer and spend increasing amounts of time in the wilderness, where they serve as scouts, spies, and nomadic arbiters of justice.


	3. Chapter 3

**WAY OF THE FLYING CRANE**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 3**

Early the next morning, Tashi rode down the endless Salt Road on horseback, seated comfortably in his steed's saddle. No doubt that expert hands had crafted it, and Tashi was glad; he'd spend a while on the road until he reached his destination, a trade town near the Abzan clan's territory. For the trip, Tashi brought supplies in a pack that was secured to the saddle, and he had his knives and a drinking pouch at his belt.

The sun was still behind a mountain, its weak yellow-orange light bleeding from around the mountain, fuzzy from behind the mist. A few bird scouts drifted lazily overhead, but there was nothing for them to see; it was as calm a morning as Tashi had ever seen.

But things were still a little tense for him.

Beside Tashi, mounted on her own chestnut-colored horse, rode his companion, Jinpa. Tashi didn't know what to make of her; she was his age, but had a petite frame and wore expensive red and white robes. She wore her long black hair loose, and it billowed behind her in the cool air. Her eyes were focused on the countryside road ahead, but Tashi had caught her glancing at him a few times.

Tashi frowned as he felt the silence draw taut. He and Jinpa had given each other's names at the Dirgur Stronghold's stables, but said nothing else all morning. So, Tashi watched the countryside go past; copses of pine trees, lakes, hills, and a few small villages populated with rice paddy farmers and bald, wandering monks. Finally, he cleared his throat.

"So, Jinpa... you follow the way of the mystic, don't you? Judging by your robes..."

Jinpa nodded, but said nothing.

Tashi tried again. "You're sure you want to wear your robes on the road? You could just put them into your travel pack. Simpler clothes are better for travel. Like mine."

At that, Jinpa grunted but still said nothing. She adjusted her robe and smoothed a crease, then held onto the reins tighter as her horse jumped over a ditch on the dirt road.

"Honestly. Maybe you don't get out of your monastery much. I get that. But you've got to be practical out here," Tashi told her, losing patience. He tried not to roll his eyes. "Take it from me. I've been on a few road trips myself, and a few with other fellow warriors. They'd never wear a fancy robe like that, and neither would I."

"Maybe _you _don't get it," Jinpa snapped. She fixed her eyes on Tashi, and they were suddenly steely. "I've trained in the arcane arts since I was four years old! I've always worn robes. These were my mother's, and she gave them to me as a present when I graduated my monastery's training program. So don't you tell me that I shouldn't wear them."

Tashi swallowed, alarmed. "No. I mean, when we stop for the night, and at our destination, you should wear them. But -"

"It's more comfortable than it looks," Jinpa said defensively. "And besides, my robes carry all my possessions. Look."

She undid her robe's sash and parted one half, revealing a simple shirt and pants underneath. More interestingly were all the talismans, pendants, charms, and small weapons stored in the many pockets in Jinpa's robe.

"Whoa," Tashi said. "You're carrying a whole shop's worth of stuff around!"

"No mere shop vendor could sell half the items I have," Jinpa said, drawing herself up fully and redoing her robe. "Some of them were my grandfather's, my mother's father. He convinced my mother to follow the way of the mystic, and she led me down that path, too."

Tashi smiled. "Runs in the family, huh? That's nice. And I bet they're both proud of you." _Maybe I can get through to her at last..._

"My mother, yes. My grandfather... he doesn't seem to notice me much."

"Oh? Why not?"

"Too devoted to his own path of enlightenment. And he thinks I frolic around too much."

Tashi stared. _Frolic? She's the most stern person I've met in months!_

"But don't worry about that," Jinpa said dismissively, tossing her hair. "Eventually, I will prove myself. And this trip may be another chance for that. I've always wanted to meet Lady Sangye."

Both horses trotted over a wooden bridge over a stream, their hooves clopping loudly on the wood. Tashi gave Jinpa a funny look. "Hey. This isn't a friendly visit I'm planning, you know. She's been into my grandfather's tomb, and then ran off to Arashin. And my grandfather was known to have ties there. We're investigating suspicious activity."

"Well, yes," Jinpa said carefully. "Your grandfather was a terrible man, but Lady Sangye is among the wisest of us all. Should she be innocent, and I believe her to be, I could learn much from her. She could even be Khan, if Narset weren't next in line after Orzat."

"Sorry, but I'm not planning on making friends with her," Tashi said firmly. "She'd better explain herself to me when I find her. And if she's planning something bad, I hope you can help me figure out what. Or a lot of people might pay the price."

Jinpa waved a hand. "Tashi, your grandfather is _dead_. What could happen if Lady Sangye visited his old bones?"

"That tomb must be secure for a reason."

"Lady Sangye is above such things," Jinpa said doggedly. "At most, she visited for scholarly reasons. And now, her path has taken her to Arashin."

"I don't buy it, Jinpa. I _have _to look into it. I could risk a lot by ignoring this."

"Or not. You'll see when we get to Arashin," Jinpa argued. "What do you think Lady Sangye is going to do there, anyway? Rally the Abzan armies against us on Chodak's mad orders? You think his spirit is spiting Orzat by sending Lady Sangye to crush our clan with Abzan troops?"

"That's nuts."

Jinpa pointed at Tashi. "Exactly. I've always wanted to see the world, Tashi, and I'm not going to have this trip ruined by paranoia." She lowered her hand. "We'll clear everything up when we meet Lady Sangye, and you can rest easy while I meet my childhood hero Okay?."

Tashi made a face, tightening his hands on the reins. Why didn't Jinpa believe him? Well, he couldn't blame her; it really _was _unlikely that Chodak the Mad's spirit, or whatever, could sway Lady Sangye. But Tashi still had lingering doubts that would only go away once he met Lady Sangye with Jinpa by his side. "Fine. You have a point. You win."

"Now, now. There don't have to be winners and losers here."

"Oh, yeah?" Tashi said grumpily.

The horses crested a hill, to reveal that the sun had risen over the mountains by now. Gold light flooded the Jeskai countryside. "Yeah," Jinpa said. "You're not a loser in any sense so long as you gain something from this, Tashi. It's one of my many teachings: don't be afraid of failure, be afraid to not learn from it."

"No kidding?"

Jinpa smiled. "I think you ought to take that lesson to heart."

"Sorry, doll. Sparring with Parduc makes me see things differently."

"Who?"

Tashi shrugged. "Friend of mine. Djinn mage. He joined the Ertau Guards recently, which gave me the idea to carry out this mission."

"The Ertau Guards?" Jinpa repeated, impressed. "That's not easy. You must be proud of him."

"I am. I've mastered the first two forms in the Way of the Flying Crane, but I almost never beat him when we spar. His lightning magic is potent, to say the least."

"Could I see it?"

Tashi took a sip from his drinking pouch. "See what?"

"The Way of the Flying Crane. Back home in the Sage-Eye Stronghold, I never saw it, only heard about it. And saw a few diagrams in art." She smiled again. "The artists captured such grace and power in their brush strokes, but it wouldn't be the same as seeing it for myself."

"Well..."

Jinpa made a cajoling face. "Just a quick warm-up?"

"Only if you work your hardest to help me find Lady Sangye and verify her intentions."

"Deal."

Tashi halted his horse, as did Jinpa. Suddenly feeling alert, Tashi dismounted and did a few warm-up stretches on the road, feeling his muscles and mana alike bend smoothly like a bamboo reed. He blinked; the world suddenly seemed clearer, every sound sharper. He was aware of every insect rustling in the grass by the road.

With a huff, Tashi sprang into form one. He kicked off the ground with a slipper-clad foot, rising nearly four feet into the air. Swiftly, he swept out his right foot in a vicious roundhouse kick aimed at an imaginary opponent's neck, then whirled in place to build momentum. Three quick punches battered the pretend foe's face, and then Tashi landed gracefully onto the road.

Tashi supposed that his first few blows hadn't finished off the imaginary enemy, so he dodged a few "punches" and arced around the enemy to his/her exposed left flank. Tashi rose again, and this time, and raised his left foot high into the air and brought down his heel with all his might, right on the opponent's head.

Satisfied, Tashi landed again and did a quick bow to Jinpa. "Good enough?"

Jinpa clapped, her face radiant. "Wonderful!"

"Well, that was only form one. It's the easiest."

"Really? How many are there? Have you tried them all?"

Tashi grinned in spite of himself. "I can do form two, which is like form one, but upside-down. And forms three and four are still too advanced for me."

Jinpa shifted restlessly in her horse's saddle. "But what are they like?"

"Hmmmmm..." Tashi recalled a time a wandering Way of the Flying Crane master had demonstrated his skills. "Form three is faster than the eye can see. You rise, then punch the living crap out of your enemy."

"Not the most elegant description."

Tashi laughed. "Fine. Look: if I were to use form three, I could land more blows in an eyeblink than drops of rain hit the ground in a minute."

Jinpa stared. "Unbelievable!"

"Not literally so. But it's still a lot of punches. They're not powerful, but the sheer number of them lets the user break a tough defense or take out many enemies at once."

"And form four?" Jinpa asked breathlessly.

Tashi felt a chill as he recalled what he knew about it. "I've never seen it used. But to perform it, I would have to release _all _earthly attachment and emotion to all things, including my own survival. I would empty myself and become one with the world, a hollow vessel. And once I did that, I could pass through any defense, magical or physical, and take no harm from any attack, because it would pass right through me."

Jinpa's jaw went slack. "You'd be _invincible_?"

"Depends on how long I could keep it up. Not even the legendary masters could use it for more than a few seconds at a time," Tashi explained hastily. "It's a really, _really _advanced technique."

"Has anyone in our lifetime done it?"

"I think. One man came close, but he never quite got there. His worldly ambitions distracted him from the necessary detachment."

"Who?" Jinpa asked eagerly.

Tashi glanced at his feet. "My grandfather. My dad told me about it."

Jinpa's expression softened. "Oh. Perhaps I shouldn't have asked."

"Maybe not." Suddenly feeling exhausted, Tashi climbed back onto his horse and set it off, Jinpa's steed following alongside it.

For a minute, they were both silent. Then, Tashi spoke up. "Sorry if I'm touchy about my grandfather. But it's an awkward topic."

"I understand," Jinpa said politely. "I will refrain from it, then. My apologies. For now, let us focus on your mission. Lady Sangye is still out there. I imagine that she may have already reached the walls of Mer-Ek Fortress."

Tashi recalled the legends of Mer-Ek Fortress, a great structure that surrounded the city of Arashin. No way could he force his way in, but fortunately, the Abzan Houses and Jeskai Way enjoyed a tentative peace, and small groups of people could visit each other's clans, provided they had an official escort. Of course, the Abzan Khan, Anafenza, would welcome the legendary Lady Sangye into the city. But Tashi and Jinpa would be watched, only barely tolerated in the city's secure interior.

Typical.

"And I thank you," Jinpa went on, "for the demonstration. I do hope that you won't have need for your skills on this mission, but it was impressive all the same."

"I didn't think you'd care so much, honestly."

"I'm a curious person. What can I say?"

"Fair enough. Let's just get going."

"Yes."

Tashi didn't want to say it aloud, but his earlier bitterness toward Jinpa already felt silly and ridiculous as he crossed the warm, sunlit countryside with her. Maybe he could get along with her after all. He felt it would be too awkward to ask about, but he got the feeling that she felt the same way, too. He sure hoped so.

*o*o*o*o*

For just a moment, Lady Sangye and Narbul found themselves in darkness as their ibex-drawn carriage trundled through Mer-Ek Fortress' open front gate. The stone walls were so tall, and so thick, that they briefly blocked out the harsh desert sun. Then, the city of Arashin came into view.

Hundreds of one to four-story buildings stood tall, carved from biege stone with many parapets and balconies on which archers could be posted (in case the Fortress was ever breached by an invader). Thousands of merchants and townsfolk crowded the streets, along with other carriages drawn by hardy desert ibexes. Proud human, ainok, and orc soldiers in tough, scaly armor patrolled the streets, their large swords, maces, and bows held at the ready. A few desert aven swooped by overhead, and even they wore heavy armor like their terrestrial counterparts below.

What was more, palm trees and gardens dotted the place, adding color to the city. Masterful irrigation systems made the plant life possible, and small forests surrounded the palaces of the noble families here. Speaking of which...

"There," Sangye said quietly, pointing at the biggest palace. "See that one, Narbul? The wealthiest man in the Abzan clan lives there. Chodak knew him in life, and we will visit him shortly."

"He controls a large army, doesn't he?" Narbul asked, awed by the sight.

"Oh yes," Sangye said, wiping her sweating brow. "That's our chance, Narbul. That army will accomplish great things. More than anyone in this city will ever realize."


	4. Chapter 4

**WAY OF THE FLYING CRANE**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 4**

Two days later, Tashi and Jinpa found themselves at the Purugir trading post along the Salt Road. And the sight of it stunned them both.

Sitting under a canyon and shielded from the sun by a jutting rock, the trading post sprawled over hundreds of large tents, carts, huts, and warehouses. Countless Jeskai and Abzan traders and mercenaries alike traded all kinds of weapons, foodstuffs, and luxury goods, haggling at the top of their voices. Horses, mules, and oxen snorted and blinked in the sun as their human masters bartered.

"Unreal," Tashi breathed as he slowed his horse to a trot. He shielded his eyes from the warm noon sun. "I've always heard of this place, but..."

"And I've read about it," Jinpa added. "Luckily, transportation is one of the goods provided here. Follow my lead, will you?"

"Fine. Do you thing." Tashi squared his shoulders and followed Jinpa's horse into the shaded trading post. It was easy to tell that the Abzan desert was near; here, the air was dry, the ground arid with only hardy bushes and reptile life. Dust drifted lazily in the breeze. _I'm getting pretty far from home, aren't I? _Tashi thought.

Jinpa confidently led Tashi past the other vendors and crowds as though she did this every day. Quickly, she tracked down a collection of carriages, some drawn by oxen, others by desert ibexes. Three Abzan merchants stood in a circle chatting, but they turned to face Jinpa and Tashi when they came close.

"Greetings, friends. My name is Faraz," one of the traders said, spreading his arms wide. He wore expensive green robes and a hat to match, and had a short beard and sharp eyes. "Would you be interested in one of my carriages? They are drawn by prizes ibexes, bred for sturdiness and obedience!"

"We'll trade our horses for a round trip to Arashin," Jinpa said firmly. She patted her steed's neck. "They're healthy and docile."

Faraz exchanged glances with his fellows. "I, ah, I see... that's quite a bold exchange. How long would you stay in Arashin, exactly?"

"Not sure." Jinpa pointed to Tashi. "It's a business trip of his. We're looking for someone."

"Well, those horses of yours _might _cover the expenses of feeding and housing the ibexes while you conduct your business," Faraz said slowly. "But being surrounded by Mer-Ek Fortress, Arashin has limited space. Storing the carriage for a long time..."

"Won't be an issue. We won't be there for _that _long," Jinpa assured him. "I expect to be there no longer than a week." She smiled. "And these are very good horses. Lots of life left in them. Besides, you guys don't look like you've had much business lately."

Faraz betrayed no irritation except a slight edge to his voice. "Very well. Both horses for a round trip to Arashin. Done." He extended a hand, and Jinpa reached down to shake it.

Tashi dismounted his horse, stunned. He waited until Jinpa gave up both horses before muttering to her, "How did you do all that so well?"

"My meditation has led me to a path of confidence and inner strength," Jinpa told him. "I channel my red mana a bit more than the other colors, and I find balance with that strength when I mediate it with my calm demeanor and patience."

That certainly made sense, but Tashi could still hardly believe that Jinpa played with the big boys so well, seeing as business at this trading post was notoriously cutthroat and detail-oriented.

Jinpa motioned to Tashi, and she led the way into the large, ibex-drawn carriage and took up her seat, collecting her long robes around her. Tashi settled in next to her, and the carriage driver set his ibexes into a steady trot down the road, ever closer to the Jeskai-Abzan border.

"But that was the easy part," Tashi said abruptly.

"I'm sorry?"

Tashi folded his arms. "I'm telling you, something's up with Lady Sangye. Even after we find her, we've still got to find the truth about her mission to Arashin."

"Don't worry. I haven't followed the way of the mystic for nothing," Jinpa said. The carriage rattled and jostled along the dirt road. "I can handle it if she tries lying to us. Lying disrupts one's inner mana a lot, and I can sense such things."

"Good. I think I'm really going to need those skills of yours."

"We'll see."

*o*o*o*o*

"This is it, men. Get ready."

Sahar, a lieutenant of the Abzan clan, motioned for her squad to get into position. Six men clad in dragonscale armor clustered around her behind a rocky ridge in the desert, with Sahar's daughter Leila among them. The squad fought for a wealthy nobleman named Shahzad, who owned his own (and rather large) private army, including a mobile fortress.

Leila, 22 years old, drew her sword with an expression of grim determination. She had inherited her mother's ferocity, but also her father's patience and compassion. It made her a good soldier, as her comrades often said.

Up ahead, half-hidden by shimmering waves of hot air, was an advance team of the Sultai Brood. For years, the Sultai had been testing the Abzan clan's readiness for war, pushing ever deeper into the desert, striking from hidden strongholds along the two clan's borders. Despite the desert's aridity, the Sultai clan's swamp/rainforest home was suprisingly close, and that resulted in constant skirmishes.

And judging by this advance team, the Sultai clan was nearly ready for all-out, war.

"We can't let these scouts go back to their dirty swamp palaces alive," Sahar hissed, her eyes glaring at the Sultai minions with hatred. She clenched her fists. "I want this fast and by the books, people. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir!" the men chanted, careful to not let the Sultai scouts hear them. They carried swords and maces, but by contrast, Sahar fought with a pair of enchanted metal gloves. She now slipped them on, flexing the fingers to test them. The gloves had long claws that shimmered with red mana, a prize won from a defeated Mardu raiding party. The Mardu clan's emblem had been burned off the gloves, replaced with that of the Abzan clan.

Sahar crept a little closer to the Sultai, eager to pounce. She had jaw-length brown hair and a slight build that didn't allow her to swing a sword with sufficient force. By contrast, her daughter had wavy, long hair and a tough build perfect for swordsmanship. Now, the party of eight waited for Sahar's spoken signal.

"GO!"

With a collective shout, the Abzan warriors charged. They fanned out and pounded across the flat, sandy ground with heavy leather boots, kicking up puffs of sand and dust. The Sultai scouts, both human and naga (snake-men) whirled around and gave a defiant return shout, drawing their exotic weapons.

Leila found Sultai weapons rather odd. The nagas, three of them, carried long rods with fan-like blades at the end, while the humans had regular swords. But no matter; Leila and the others wouldn't fall to simple scouts like these.

The clash of metal on metal filled the thick desert air as the two parties clashed. Leila smiled and let her years of training flow through her mind, many stances and techniques offering themselves as a naga rushed at her. She chose one, and set it into motion.

With a wet hiss, the naga leered, whirled its weapon over its head like a baton, and brought it crashing down on Leila's head. Just as quickly, Leila rolled to the side and heard the weapons' fan-like blade clang on the hard ground.

Acting fast, Leila sprang to her feet and made a quick counter-thrust at the naga's exposed right flank. Her sword slashed through the naga's leather armor and scaly skin alike, drawing dark red blood. The naga screeched and recoiled in pain.

_Got you! _Leila arced her sword through the air and swept it at the naga's ugly head, intending to take it right off. But to her sudden surprise, the naga's tail whipped out and smacked Leila's sword right from her hands. The sheer force shuddering her bones.

A split second later, the naga's fan-blade crashed into her chest armor, lifting her off her feet and throwing her across the sand. Dull pain throbbed in Leila's chest and she cried out as she fell onto her back. Her armor had thankfully repelled the blade's sharp edge, but her sword lay twelve feet away, and the naga was approaching for the kill, its fangs exposed.

"No!" Sahar leaped through the air like a wildcat, her gloved hands held at the ready. She caught the naga from behind, and with one swipe, tore out the back of its head in a gory spray. The naga went limp, its rod-like weapon clattering to the ground.

Sahar recovered Leila's sword and returned it, then helped her daughter to her feet. "Watch yourself!" Sahar snapped, her eyes hard. She tossed her short hair. "How could you let that freak catch you by surprise?"

"It won't happen again, mother," Leila said resentfully, watching the rest of the battle. Though the Sultai troops outnumbered the Abzan squad, several Sultai humans and nagas had already fallen, and the skirmish looked promising. Just as Leila felt victory settling in, however, the biggest naga deflected an Abzan soldier's sword and impaled him with its tail like a lance. The man coughed blood, then slumped to the sandy ground, a hole punched clean through his armor and body alike. The other Abzan troopers backed off, suddenly cautious.

Sahar studied the large naga. "Must be their commander," she muttered. Then she raised her voice. "Cover me! I'll take out that big one. Without him, the others will be easy to pick off. Use defensive formation six!"

Obediently, Leila joined the other five soldiers in a pre-determined pattern, covering Sahar as she approached the huge naga. The other nagas and Sultai humans closed in to defend their master, and once again, swords and maces clashed. Leila felt hope returning as Sahar expertly kept up her advance, unhindered. Though Leila's sword crossed with a rather skilled man, she didn't need to defeat him, just keep him away from her mother.

"Raaaaah!" With a spiteful roar, Sahar leaped into the air like an acrobat, then brought down her enchanted claws on the large naga's head. However, the snake-man crossed his arms like an X to block the blow, and black and green mana seeped from his scaly skin. Sahar's gloves strained against the naga's magic, but it was no good. She broke off and tried to slash at its knees instead.

Once again, the naga was ready. Its tail tossed aside another Abzan soldier, and its knee came up, knocking Sahar aside like a rag doll. The lieutenant tumbled aside, suddenly exposed.

"Mother!" This time, Leila would save her mother instead, and she felt the blood pound in her ears as she charged the huge naga from behind. Her sword sliced at the naga's tail, cutting off the last twenty inches. _That should get its attention!_

And it did. The naga growled in frustration and whirled to face its new attacker, but Leila was already weaving her sword through the air. Once, twice, three times her blade cut into the naga's flesh at random, and the naga only barely had time to block the fourth slash with its bare hands. More green and black mana flowed from its scales.

Then, the naga counter-attacked. As the other troopers fought one another, it swiped at Leila over and over with its natural claws, and Leila backed up a few steps, blocking each blow as they came. But she felt her arms burning with exhaustion as her sword endured the naga's blows; its strength was immense, and Leila suddenly felt a surge of panic. If that thing landed a blow, not even her armor would save her.

_Whoa! _Leila only narrowly dodged an overhead slash, but then the naga's other hand grazed Leila's chest. Even the glancing blow threw Leila to the side, and she fought to stay on her feet. All the while, the naga approached to finish her off.

Suddenly, two troopers in Leila's squad intercepted the naga, slashing its flesh. Furious, the naga knocked one man aside, then impaled the other with its tail. The soldier collapsed, blood seeping onto the sand.

Sahar had recovered. She hurried over and joined her daughter side by side, and nodded. Then, both women pounced on the naga, and the creature raised its arms to block the coordinated assault. Sahar's gloves clashed against the naga's arms, and Leila took her chance to slip past the naga's guard and cleave its left arm off at the elbow with a mighty strike.

The naga hissed loudly, writhing in pain. It was helpless as Sahar knocked aside its other arm and drew her claws across its face, then its throat. In a spray of dark blood, the naga succumbed, its heavy body crashing to the harsh desert ground.

At the sight of their fallen leader, the other Sultai scouts faltered, and the Abzan troops quickly took their chance. They dispatched the scouts with a few swings of their swords and maces, and finally, the Abzan troopers had secured the area.

"We lost two," Sahar said flatly, eyeing the corpses around her. She took off her gloves, snarling. "Shouldn't have happened."

"We haven't faced a naga that powerful before," a trooper argued, his face streaked with sweat and dust. "The Sultai Brood must be getting serious. We were unprepared."

"Let me make the tactical analysis, damn it. Mind your place," Sahar spat, and the trooper lowered his gaze. She secured her gloves on her belt. "I'll give Shahzad a full report myself. Let's go."

Sahar led the way to the ibex-drawn carriage that had delivered the squad into the desert, and along the way, Leila muttered to her mother, "You didn't have to be so hard on him. We're all doing our best here."

"Well..." Sahar hesitated, and her hard expession softened slightly. "I suppose. But I want the chain of command to be respected."

That was a valid argument, but Leila knew that it was really about her late father's fate. Years ago, the Sultai had killed many soldiers, Leila's father included, and Sahar had taken it very hard. Her cheery, gentle demeanor had vanished behind a ferocious, stern mask. Leila just wanted her old mother back, but the both of them had a duty. So be it.

"Of course. And whatever the Sultai clan is planning next, I'll be ready," Leila promised.

Sahar nodded. "Thank you, Leila. Oh, and have you heard?"

"What is it?"

"I meant to tell you earlier... this morning, I overheard that Lady Sangye of the Jeskai Way is coming on an official visit."

Leila couldn't hide her surprise. "Now, of all times?"

"I don't understand it either," Sahar said, "but of course, we will show Lady Sangye proper respect and hospitality."

"Yes, mother." Leila knew that Lady Sangye had visited Abzan territory a few times before, acting on Khan Orzat's orders to help foster good relations between the Abzan and Jeskai. She was a celebrity in both clans, but her sudden return felt ominous to Leila. And the Sultai were getting pretty serious about going to war.

_This doesn't bode well at all! _Leila lamented.


	5. Chapter 5

**WAY OF THE FLYING CRANE**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 5**

"Whoa. What is _that_?"

Three days into the trip to Arashin from the trading post, Tashi thought he had seen everything in the desert: massive cacti, small oases with blue-green flowers, and the bones of serpentine, long-dead dragons. But when the ibex-drawn carriage mounted yet another dune, Tashi saw something entirely new.

The driver chuckled. "That, my friend, is the carcass of a great sand worm. They're rare, and I've only seen a live one once."

Tashi shivered despite the intense heat. The worm carcass, over a hundred meters long and encased in plates of rough brown chitin, was certainly an imposing sight. The beast's head lay with its mouth open, thousands of needle-like teeth exposed. Tashi saw several eye sockets just on this side alone, and each eyeball must have been bigger than his head when the beast was alive. "Amazing."

"We probably won't find a live one, though," the driver went on. "You wouldn't want to, anyway. They'll eat anything in sight, and can sense the mana or life-force of any living thing, however small."

Tashi tried not to imagine such a huge creature racing toward him across the dunes, with all those teeth closing in around him. He wiped his brow yet again, wishing that Mer-Ek Fortress and the city Arashin would show up already. He and Jinpa had been given hoods to hear to protect their skin, but nothing could stop their constant thirst. The carriage had limited food and water stored in the back, and Tashi and Jinpa both agreed to ration it all carefully.

Jinpa's eyes raked the great sand worm's dried remains. "I've never seen anything like that in my studies. Such a beast..."

"Hey, something you _don't _know?" Tashi teased with a grin.

Jinpa swatted his shoulder. "Stop that. I never planned to actually travel to Abzan territory, so this is as new for me, as it is for you. But when we reach the city, things should go more smoothly. I know a few things about Abzan culture, and some important people there."

"Can you find Lady Sangye in all that mess?"

"Yes. She should not be difficult to track down, especially since as a visitor, her every move will be tracked."

"Wait. We'll be followed around too, right? Will that slow us down?"

Jinpa made an exasperated noise. "I hope not, but it's no use wondering right now." She lowered her voice. "If need be, we could just give our escorts the slip and pretend we got lost."

"I think we could manage that. But let's try to meet her in the open, as fellows."

"Of course."

Tashi didn't say it aloud, but he still had deep suspicions about Lady Sangye's intentions, even if Jinpa stubbornly believed that the woman was innocent. How could Lady Sangye visit Chodak the Mad's tomb, then suddenly race off to Arashin, the city that had fascinated him in life? However, Jinpa thought it perfectly sensible that Sangye could visit Arashin with peaceful intent, and Chodak couldn't possibly have taken root in her mind. They had argued this case all the way across the desert, but until they reached Arashin, there was no way to be sure.

_Why can't people just leave my grandfather's remains alone? _Tashi lamented.

Five minutes later, Jinpa perked up and grabbed Tashi's arm, pointing with her other hand. "Look! There it is!" She suddenly looked alive, a fire in her eyes.

Tashi saw what she meant. As the carriage mounted another dune, the massive fortress came into sight. Hundreds of feet tall and covered in parapets and archer windows, it cast a huge shadow across the desert, and its great front gate looked impossible for any siege engine to break.

Sudden footsteps gave the ibexes pause. The horned animals bleated and slowed down, tossing their heads in panic as men's voices shouted out. Six men and dog-like people came rushing up the dune in mis-matched armor and weapons, and two of them had fierce battle magic crackling on their hands.

"Stop right there!" the biggest man demanded, pointing his scimitar at the carriage. "Don't even think about running away. We'd kill your ibexes first, see?" He motioned to two archers on his squad, who drew their arrows and took careful aim the carriage's ibexes. Tashi had no doubt that they'd shoot to kill.

The carriage driver reined in his animals. "Please, my passengers are only visitors from Purugir. They have nothing but peaceful intentions."

The big man snorted. "Look at them! They're Jeskai. I bet they've got all kinds of trinkets or rare artifacts with them. I've heard all about exquisite Jeskai stuff, and I want it all now. You hear that, Jeskai visitors? Give it all to me, or my men attack."

_Desert bandits! Amazing that they can survive out here just on the spoils of raids. _Grimly impressed by these bandits' hardiness, Tashi climbed down from the carriage, rolling his head and cracking his knuckles. "My name is Tashi, and I represent the Dirgur Stronghold's way of combat. If you will not leave us alone, then I will confront you. Running clearly isn't an option for me, given those archers."

However, Tashi sounded more brave than he felt. He really had not choice, but still, the odds were bad. Bandits were generally poorly trained and coordinated, but Tashi felt exhausted from the heat and mininal food. He turned to Jinpa. "A little help?"

Jinpa nodded and also climbed down, tossing her long hair. She shook back her sleeves and gathered blue mana around her hands, chilling the air.

The lead bandit laughed. "You guys shitting me? A little monk and mage-girl, fighting us?"

Annoyed, Tashi clapped his hands together and raised one knee, balancing on one leg. "Don't take us lightly." He delved right into his battle meditation, his red, blue, and white mana coursing through him and buzzing in his muscles. Time seemed to slow down, every minute detail of his surroundings supernaturally clear. He exhaled, feeling his breath flow smoothly with his mana. If he took the leader by surprise, he'd scatter the rest. Bandits were nothing without a tough leader to keep them together.

"Let's get this over with." The lead bandit grinned and advanced with his sword raised, his men following with their own weapons raised.

"By my ancenstors! Look!" a bandit shrieked, terror on his face. He stopped, pointing somewhere behind Tashi. He dropped his sword in horror.

The other bandits skided to a halt too, their eyes following their fellow's finger. They stared somewhere above and behind Tashi now, their eyes tracking something with dread. Reluctantly, Tashi turned his back to the bandits to look, but there was nothing there. _Huh?_

"Run, you idiots! You wanna die?" the lead bandit shouted. At the command, the entire bandit squad turned and fled, boots pounding on the dune's shallow slope in a frenzy. The men disappeared from behind another dune, leaving Tashi standing alone.

Tashi powered down his mana and relaxed, turning to face Jinpa. "What happened?" Then he saw it: a blue glow in Jinpa's eyes, her face relaxed as though in a trance. The carriage driver stared at her too, confused.

Jinpa shut off her spell and smiled cockily. "What, you thought I'd actually put us in harm's way by fighting those men? I just had to scare them off, that's all."

"But..." Tashi gestured. "What did you _do_?"

"Remember that sand worm carcass?"

"Yeah..."

"Let's say that for the bandits, it wasn't so dead."

Tashi couldn't help a laugh. "Whoa! That must have been a scary sight. Just don't do that to me, all right?"

"Unless you give me a good reason."

"You scare me sometimes, you know that?"

Jinpa tossed her hair again. "Come on. Mer-Ek Fortress is right there. I'd like a nice bath and meal before I go crazy out here in the desert."

Tashi couldn't argue with that, but still, illusions struck him as rather cheap. _There's honor in testing my full power against someone else's. Only an even fight can bring out the best in everyone. _That's what his masters had taught him, and his djinn friend Parduc believed the same thing.

What Tashi wouldn't give to have Parduc around right now...

*o*o*o*o*

"Let go of me. I can handle myself!"

Lady Sangye snarled and wrenched her robed arm free of a palace guard's grip. It was early in the morning, but the master of this palace, a wealthy nobleman named Shahzad, had agreed to give her an audience. So, two of his guards had retrieved her from her hotel room and forcefully escorted her up the palace's garden path and into the entrance hall. Both guards, men in gleaming dragon-scale armor, had delighted in making Sangye feel feeble and inferior.

What Sangye wouldn't give to wrap her deadly ribbon around their necks...

"Take it easy. You are a guest, Sangye," one guard reminded her as the three of them advanced to a meeting room.

"That's _Lady _Sangye to you," Sangye retorted, tossing her long, dark hair.

The palace was no doubt exquisite, laden with treasures on pedestals and smooth marble floors. Still, Sangye refused to be intimidated. She was worthy of leading the Jeskai Way! And with her master Chodak watching her from inside her mind, she vowed not to disappoint him.

Smirking, the guards wrenched open the doors to the meeting room and shoved Lady Sangye inside, then locked the doors behind them. A long, wooden table took up the room's middle, and several officials were aleady seated, with Shahzad himself at the table's head.

Shahzad, a lean-faced man with a chin-strap mustache, grinned nastily and held up a hand. "Wait. Search her."

"Search me?" Sangye repeated, disgusted. She had already been deemed safe by the Arashin city guard. There was no need for this!

"Yes," Shahzad said, steepling his fingers. "Can't be too careful. Those robes... you could hide anything in there. I carry no weapons, no tricks. We must parlay as equals."

Like Sangye, Shahzad wore expensive robes, but his were green with black and white highlights. On his head rested an expensive cap, and he had gold stud earrings on his lobes. Rings glittered at his fingers. Sangye stared. _He could easily hide weapons in those clothes, but this is his domain. If he claims himself harmless, I must agree or be thrown out._

Her face darkening, Sangye stood still and let the two guards remove her robes layer by layer. She stared at the wall, refusing to meet anyone's eye as the guards checked her person. She soon stood only in her underpants and bra, and she was acutely aware of Shahzad's eyes raking her figure. Sangye took a deep breath and mentally recited a mantra of the enlightened masters: _Emotion clogs the mind as debris blocks a stream or dams a river. Open yourself. Let is pass through you as the wind passed through a tree's leaves. When you are empty, you see all._

Easier said than done.

Shahzad took much too long to deem Sangye safe. "All right. You're clear. Now, robe yourself and we may speak."

Imagining Shahzad choking on her fist down his throat, Sangye slipped her robes on and sat at the table's other end, evaluating what she saw. The officials, six of them, looked like military leaders, given their uniform armor. Three were women, one of whom had jaw-length hair and scaly metal goves on her hands. She tapped her fingers on the table absent-mindedly.

"Now," Shahzad said, leaning forward and locking eyes with Lady Sangye. "What brings you here? Surely, your last efforts here cemented the treaty between our two clans. What else must be done?"

"Peace, like any tool or item, must be maintained, sharpened," Sangye told him. "I have kept on top of world news, Shahzad, from all corners of Tarkir. I am aware that the Sultai Brood has been pushing deeper into Abzan lands, and many of the noble Houses have failed to stop them. It's only a matter of time until they reach Jeskai lands, too."

Shahzad nodded. "It can be agreed that the Brood is a common enemy of yours. Now, I know that you Jeskai folk train wandering warriors, but can a rabble of vigilantes really help my clan? Last I heard, the wandering warriors, like the Ertau Guards, serve mainly to protect Jeskai villages and temples from Mardu raiders... and internal enemies, too."

"That is their main purpose," Sangye said with a false smile, "but you underestimate the Jeskai Way's resolve. Khan Orzat may seem a sentimental old man, but he has approved the expansion of our armed forces, and the production of more weapons. Our numbers are great enough to form several formal units and contribute them in the struggle against the Sultai clan."

Some of the officials muttered at this, and the woman with metal gloves cleared her throat. "My lord, I have met the Jeskai before. Even without siege weapons or scaled armor, they are quite capable. I urge you to consider Lady Sangye's offer. The Sultai warrant this sort of alliance, to be sure."

"Do they?" another official scoffed. "Lieutenant Sahar, the Sultai have come closer to our walls than this before, and we repulsed them. The Brood is tough, but we are more so. Surely you can appreciate that?"

"This is different," Sahar snapped. "The war you described was before any of us ever wore these uniforms! Who knows what foul secrets the Sultai Brood has discovered since then, what new weapons of war? Should we decline Lady Sangye's offer, we may face oblivion, blinded by our arrogance."

"Now, now," Shahzad said smoothly. "I am anything but foolishly arrogant. I am quite aware of my House's abilities, and that of the others. The Sultai Brood has spread its forces thin. A dedicated strike at Ukud Necropolis should prove fruitful, especially with Lady Sangye's help."

Sangye didn't show it, but the idea of raiding Ukud Necropolis delighted her. Naturally, the Sultai necromancers had perfected many dark arts, and no doubt that Sangye could steal some of them during the chaos of an Abzan assault. Chodak's brilliant plan depended on it.

"Well, Lady Sangye?" Sahar turned to the Jeskai ambassador. "Do you think you can help us? Can you prove the Jeskai capable allies?"

Sangye smiled, this time sincerely. "Of course! I have trained many years for all manner of challenges. I believe that I can help you greatly, and my fellow Jeskai should soon follow my example."

"We must strike right away!" Shahzad declared boldly. He slammed an excited fist on the table. "Our window of opportunity is narrow, and will soon close. Lady Sangye, come with us. We shall cripple the foul Sultai Brood together."

"I assume, of course, that I shall serve as an ambassador and advisor?" Sangye asked.

"No," Shahzad grinned. "I want you to make a formal contract, swearing your service to me as long as I see fit. Sorry, but I have to be careful. Here in Arashin, we don't allow room for deception or tricks. Surely, you can appreciate that? I need all this on paper and official. Any further Jeskai assistance will be handled the same."

_Now I see it. A pig like Shahzad wants to make me his inferior, a contract-bound tool. Well, if that's what it takes... I can endure his grating existence a while longer. _Sangye nodded. "Your terms are most sensible, and I formally agree. I shall fill all necessary forms and contracts to cement our alliance. And when I bring Jeskai units into the war, they too shall make the alliance official."

Sangye knew that she was changing the Jeskai clan's whole future by committing like this, but if it got her what she wanted, she didn't care. Besides, destroying the Sultai Brood really _would _make things easier for the Jeskai. Many villages and warriors had fallen to the Brood's undead legions, and when Sangye completed Chodak's mission, she could prove her worth by destroying the Jeskai Way's foulest enemies.

Shahzad smiled. "Excellent! In that case, Lady Sangye, you should go back to your hotel and rest while my men prepare for the assault with the other Houses. I'll send someone for you when you're ready. Keep yourself within reach and in plain sight."

"I will." Sangye stood and let the two guards grip her upper arms and march her out of the room, and this time, she didn't mind quite as much. _Not much longer now!_


	6. Chapter 6

**WAY OF THE FLYING CRANE**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 6**

_So this is where Lady Sangye is staying. I'm not surprised._

Escorted by two Arashin city guards with Jinpa at his side, Tashi beheld the large, immaculate hotel before him. A fountain churned and bubbled in the front courtyard, surrounded by palm trees and flowerbeds. The hotel's stone walls were carved to perfection, with tall glass windows and balconies complete with awnings. The hotel sat in the city's wealthy district, and it was definitely less crowded here than the common streets elsewhere. As Tashi watched, a carriage pulled up and a man in expensive robes stepped out, escorted by two personal guards through the front doors.

"Remember: only a short visit," one guard reminded Tashi as he swung open the front doors. His dragon-scale armor rustled. "Lady Sangye has many pressing matters on her mind. She is to be respected."

"Of course," Tashi said politely as he stepped through the front doors with Jinpa. On the inside, though, he scowled. _This is anything but a friendly visit, whatever it looks like._

It didn't take long for the guards to sign in Tashi and Jinpa the front desk and lead them to the fourth floor, near the hall's far end. Both guards took up positions by the door, and Tashi tentatively knocked. He tried not to glance at Jinpa, or do anything else suspicious.

The polished wooden door creaked inwards, and there stood Lady Sangye. Tashi had seen her only once before, and she looked the same now as then: red and orange silk robes, a red ribbon in her long black ponytail, and a rather haughty and lofty expression on her face. "What is it?" she snapped, then paused. "You're of the Jeskai, aren't you?"

Tashi clapped his hands together and bowed his head, as did Jinpa. "Lady Sangye. I am Tashi of Dirgur Stronghold, and it's an honor to meet you. May my fellow and I come in to visit?"

Sangye tilted her head in thought. "I suppose. But make it quick. I've got business to attend to."

His heart racing, Tashi waited for Sangye to step back, then came in with Jinpa and shut the door behind him, then locked it. The room had a writing desk complete with paper and writing quills, plus a roomy closet, a king-sized bed with many pillows, and a porcelain chamber pot. Right now, the Arashin afternoon sun shone through the half-drawn curtains.

"Who are they, my lady?" a man asked, rising from one of several chairs. He had a bald head and a sleeveless blue tunic and brown pants.

"This is Tashi, from Dirgur Stronghold," Sangye said casually, waving a hand at Tashi. "And you, girl?"

Jinpa bowed her head. "My name is Jinpa. I hail from Sage-Eye Stronghold. May we be seated?"

"Fine." Sangye waited until Tashi and Jinpa pulled up two chairs, then sank onto the corner of her bed. "Tashi, Jinpa... you chose an odd time to visit. Narbul, my assistant here, and I have delicate inter-clan business to conduct. Did Khan Orzat send for you?"

Tashi swallowed and felt like a spotlight glared at him. How to handle this? He hoped that Jinpa was already working on her mental magic, because didn't dare ask for it aloud. He swallowed and said: "No, the Khan didn't order us here. You see, I follow the way of the wandering warrior, and Jinpa, the way of the mystic. We've become travel partners, and our path to enlightenment has led us here, to Arashin."

"Yes, I figured you for a warrior," Sangye said simply. "I'm guessing you learned the Way of the Flying Crane?"

Tashi made a false smile. "That's right."

"Well, then." Sangye glanced at the window. "But you need to realize what's going on here, Tashi. A few days ago, I attended nobleman Shahzad's court, and we arranged a joint effort against the Sultai Brood." She drew herself up proudly. "I am now an official ambassador of our people to the Abzan Houses. I may lay the groundwork for further cooperation between our two peoples."

Narbul bowed his head. "My lady does good work."

Tashi took his chance. "Let me come with you. Jinpa, too."

Both Sangye and Jinpa stared at him, the former politely amused, the latter shocked. Sangye ignored Jinpa's expression and said, "Help me, you mean? That's no casual offer, Tashi. You're only a boy, and this is a real war we're talking about. Did you come all the way here to get yourself hurt, or even killed?"

"No such thing, my lady," Tashi said smoothly, but his heart hammered with rage. _Just a boy, am I? _"I have mastered the first two forms of the Way of the Flying Crane, and Jinpa is wise beyond her years. We both yearn to uphold our clan's ways, and perhaps this joint venture can lead us further to enlightenment. So much could be learned from this."

"Well..." Sangye hesitated, tapping her foot on the floor in thought. She glanced at Jinpa. "What about you, girl? Are you ready for this kind of commitment?"

Jinpa cleared her throat. "I believe so, my lady. Tashi and I have made this journey to better our clan and ourselves."

Sangye glanced at Narbul, then back to the young adults before her. "Shahzad is an impressionable man, I should say. If you present yourselves to him, you may make an even better impression of our people to him. But be prepared to sign a contract first."

Tashi smiled again. "That's not a problem. This is bigger than me or my desires. I'm willing to do what it takes." He watched Sangye top to bottom, silently daring her to betray some tiny hint of what she was really thinking. But he saw nothing.

"I, too, am ready for this commitment," Jinpa intoned.

Sangye clapped her hands together and beamed. "Well, then! I do admit, Narbul and I feel a bit isolated out here in Arashin. Having two more Jeskai with us is a welcome sight. Let us work together, then, for the good of all."

Now Sangye stood. "Tell the guards to escort you to Shahzad's palace. I must stay here and meditate on all this. I must have peace; if I need to see you, I'll come to you. Understood?"

Tashi nodded and rose from his chair, as did Jinpa. "Yes, my lady. Thank you for seeing us." So, he swung open the door and gave his directions to the guards, then set off again down the hall. He fell back a bit, letting the guards go further head, then leaned close to Jinpa's ear. "Did you find anything?"

Jinpa checked that the guards weren't listening, then muttered back: "Nothing. And I don't mean her mind was blank; something was shielding it from me! I couldn't tell what, but it was dark and cold. And so strange." She shivered despite the air's warmth. "I confess, Tashi... you were right. Something is _very _wrong here, and I want to find out what. Let's stick close to Lady Sangye and divine her true intent."

"Yeah, she's not nearly as innocent as she looks."

"Unfortunately so. And by the way..."

"What?"

Jinpa scowled. "Warn me before you make rash decisions like that. _Marching off to invade the Sultai Brood with an Abzan army?"_

Tashi winced. "Sorry, but I had to make a snap decision. How else could we investigate Lady Sangye? I had to!"

"I suppose. But be more careful."

"All right." Tashi sighed and gave Jinpa a sideways glance. He was the warrior here, but Jinpa did have the mission' best interests at heart. _I shoud slow down and listen to her. She's only trying to help me. _He felt warmed by the thought.

*o*o*o*o*

"Such nosy kids," Narbul said with contempt, watching Tashi shut the door behind him. He folded his arms. "The nerve of them..."

"Kids these days," Sangye commented. She settled into a cross-legged sitting position on the bed, closing her eyes and folding her hands in her lap. She relaxed her mind and body alike, willing her tri-colored mana to flow freely within. "But they won't be any trouble to us."

"No?"

"The Sultai marshland has many hazards," Sangye said, delving deeper into her inner consciousness. Her words already sounded distant. "Tashi and Jinpa... I'll let the Sultai monsters deal with them. Nothing can be traced to me. No doubt that those kids will be unprepared for the true horrors of the world."

Sangye heard Narbul sink into a chair. "My lady is ever so wise."

"Indeed." Now, Sangye had abandoned her mortal shell entirely, and found herself in Chodak the Mad's dream world. She sat before him, staring right into his eyes. She just had one thing to tell him: "We're almost there, my lord."

Chodak only smiled.

*o*o*o*o*

Sage-Eye Stronghold was over a week's journey from here, but Narset always felt like she was at home. Seated on the balcony of her favorite mountainside temple, the Khan-in-training kept her eyes closed as she sat cross-legged, her arms spread to either side in careful balance. She had kept this pose for nearly eight hours, but never moved a muscle. One would think her a statue.

A cool wind tossed Narset's long brunette hair, and she felt the air currents play across her face. She couldn't see it now, but a vast pine forest stretched before her, dusted with snow. Temur territory loomed nearby, but despite the proximity, it was easy to find peace here. Luckily, Surrak Dragonclaw didn't see the Jeskai temple as a target worth raiding. And even if his snow-warriors tried, they'd have Narset to deal with.

Once again, Narset sank into a meditative trance, abandoning her mortal shell and joining the currents of time. Blue, red, and white mana howled past her like a storm, but so far, it was routine. Many called her wise, but true enightenment was still out of reach.

_Wait! _Narset nearly flinched as something new flashed before her. She smelled the fetid stink of rotting swamp water and plants, heard the rustle of naga scales, and the shout of human warriors. She winced as the vision grew more intense...

A mammoth beast rumbled deep in its throat as it hauled a massive fortress into unfamiliar territory... scaled soldiers raised their swords as one... a traitor lurked in plain sight, guided by another hand... a monk-warrior fought blindly against the darkness, unaware of its true nature... a sacred place defiled, cursed bones... a forbidden spell, one that would disgust the Jeskai people... a man who became a tool, then discarded... a mass of people turned against themselves... a desperate reach for clarity and perfection...

With a gasp, Narset opened her eyes. Mundane sensed flooded back to her, from the cold sweat that soaked her robes to the smell of the pine trees on the wind. Shaking, she rose to her slippered feet and tossed her hair. "Dalka!" she called.

Eagerly, a bald young man hurried to the balcony and bowed. "My lady needs something?"

Narset snarled at the boy's joviality, then forgave it. He did not know yet... no one did, save for her. "Listen to me; this is urgent. Send a messenger hawk to all nearby outposts and summon the Ertau Guards to this region. I do not care where they are... they need to be here."

Dalka blinked. "Is it the Temur? Are they coming?"

"Not them. Something worse, maybe something horribly familiar."

"I'm sorry?"

Narset shook her head. "I'm still trying to divine my meaning for myself. I just need the Guards here. I have reason to suspect turmoil soon. And have _all _warriors and combat schools on guard for any hostilities within the next few weeks. I want the whole clan on alert. Send Khan Orzat a messenger hawk about this."

"Of course, my lady."

Narset sighed shakily, willing her tense nerves to relax. _Just when I thought this was another routine day. _She gestured. "Go. I do not think that time is on our side."

Dalka nearly tripped over his feet in his haste to obey. He scrambled toward the nearby messenger hawk post and out of sight, leaving Narset with her troubled thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

**WAY OF THE FLYING CRANE**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 7**

Warm desert air played across Tashi's face as he and Jinpa stood in a mobile siege tower's front observation deck, looking through a wide window. The mammoth vehicle, owned by the nobleman Shahzad, looked more like a blocky carriage bristling with archer ports and ballistae, but Shahzad's officers had assured Tashi that the vehicle, pulled by an equally huge four-legged beast, was considered a siege tower, and a good one at that. Several more siege towers belonging to other noble Houses rolled along near Shahzad's, and though none were as big as Shahzad's, Tashi was reassured by their presence.

Up here, the shifting dunes seemed small and distant, and it almost made Tashi forget that the desert could be a dangerous place. _Funny, _he thought, _how being in this mighty siege tower makes me feel impervious to the world's harms. _In fact, Khan Orzat had once written that only a fine line rests between confidence and arrogance; the former channeled one's strength, and the other misplaced it. Words to live by, indeed.

Tashi was hardly alone. Shahzad's officers and sentries took turns watching the desert roll by, their spears and bows tight in hand. For now, Tashi and Jinpa could consider them allies, even peers, seeing as they had followed Sangye's directions and signed a contract with Shahzad. Sangye was elsewhere on the siege tower, probably meditating alone,

_Shahzad. What a pig. _Just the thought of the nobleman Shahzad put a bad taste in Tashi's mouth. All his life he had heard stories from Jeskai visitors returning from Arashin, telling about majestic desert palaces and countless riches. But Shahzad was little more than a child with too much power, and Tashi didn't need Jinpa's mental magic to sense the man's thuggish arrogance and pride. Clearly, he took delight in humiliating anyone who tried to approach him, to make them feel small befoer him. it had taken all of Tashi's self-control to keep silent during Shahzad's biting remarks and his officers' xenophobic glares.

Tashi heard the rustle of Jinpa's red and white robe a second before he heard her voice. "You seem troubled," she said. "Everything okay?"

"I guess." Tashi turned around, arms folded over his white, sleeveless tunic. "I'm getting even deeper into this mess than I expected... and the way ahead isn't clear. Joining up with Shahzad doesn't sit well with me."

Jinpa picked a bit of airborne sand from her eye. "Hey, it was _your _idea!"

"I know, but..." Tashi shrugged. "I see what Sangye was getting at: I feel isolated out here, cut off. What I wouldn't give to have Parduc here. We've been through a few scrapes together, he and I. He'd like this more than me."

"Oh right, your djinn friend," Jinpa said. She smiled. "If you're homesick, why don't you tell me about his and your adventures?"

Tashi felt warmed by Jinpa's smile. "Yeah. Did I ever tell you about the time he and I survived a Mardu raid?"

"No, what happened, exactly?"

"This was a few years ago, when I was still a student. There was this village near the Mardu badlands, a place for rich traders. They hadn't been troubled by the Mardu for a long time, so they had dismissed some of the town guards. Of course, that was right when a Mardu gang came to visit, right as Parduc and I showed up."

"Pretty lucky for the villagers."

"In fact, it was a happy accident," Tashi grinned. "Parduc and I had been heading for a rural school to learn from its master, but we had taken a wrong turn on the road." He reddened. "And by that, I mean I had misread a map and followed the wrong fork in the road, even though Parduc tried to talk me into going the other way. We were both kind of mad at each other, and Parduc yelled at me when we showed up to the town, proof that we had gone the wrong way."

Jinpa nodded. "Djinns can be pretty hotheaded."

"Tell me about it. Anyway, it was evening so we just wanted a quick bite and a room at the inn before going back the next morning. But near midnight, we woke up when we smelled smoke and heard screaming."

Jinpa clapped her hands over her mouth.

"Yeah, it was pretty brutal out there." Tashi made a face. "The Mardu bandits had killed a few merchants, and the guards, too. They also set some buildings on fire. When Parduc and I saw all that, we forgot all our differences and just got in the zone. It was life and death, and when all the Mardu warriors surrounded us, our training paid off more than we thought possible!"

"How many Mardu were there?"

"I think six or so. None of them were elite warriors or squad leaders, thankfully, or I wouldn't be here now." Tashi shivered at the thought. "They moslty used fear and surprise to get their way, but Parduc and I were ready. So, when they attacked us, I remembered all my form one training... and before I knew it, I was up in the air, and I had taken out two raiders. They scattered, and Parduc finished off two more."

"And the last two?"

Tashi rolled up his tunic to show a four-inch scar below his left ribs. "A bandit was too fast for me. He would have done worse, maybe killed me, if it weren't for Parduc. He blasted that thug halfway out of the town with a lightning punch, and the last raider ran for it." Tashi tucked his tunic back into his black pants. "And that was that."

"Wow." Jinpa took a second to watch the desert go by. "It must feel really nice to trust someone that closely."

"Yeah. Parduc and I never had another argument after that," Tashi laughed. "He and I learned a lesson about trust that day."

"In that case," Jinpa said seriously, "I won't doubt you, Tashi. I'll follow your lead, and trust that this is really what you need to do."

"Hey," Tashi grinned, "this is what _we _need to do. I asked for a mystic to come with me, and I wouldn't dare do this without help. Can you imagine coming out here alone?"

"For a strictly spiritual and _peaceful _outing, then yes, actually."

Tashi glanced at the desert again. "Not much to see out here," he teased.

Jinpa swatted his shoulder. "Don't be ridiculous. There's a lot to see! The kin-trees, the beautiful oases, the historical mosaics in Arashin's museums..." Her eyes turned misty.

"Sure, whatever." But still, Tashi couldn't bring himself to ruin Jinpa's idea of fun. She had seemed so aloof during their first day together, but now... he had to admit that he'd warmed up to her a bit, and she him. _She's quite a gal!_

"Move it," a brisk woman's voice suddenly said. Tashi and Jinpa turned to see one of Shahzad's officers make her way across the crowded observation deck, followed by an armored girl close to Tashi's age. Both women joined Tashi and Jinpa by the window.

Tashi bowed his head. "Hello. You're one of Shahzad's officers, aren't you?"

"Call me Sahar," the woman said. Up close, she looked a bit scary: her dark hair was cut short, and her eyes were sharp and demanding. She seemed to have a constant, but slight snarl about her lips, as though waiting for an excuse to yell at someone. She wore scaly metal combat gloves emblazoned with the Abzan clan's symbol, the scale of the dragon.

The girl, though, looked much calmer, with long wavy brown hair and a sword sheathed at her hip. "And I'm Leila, a soldier of my mother's squad," she introduced herself. She smiled. "That's right. This is my mom!"

"Have some decorum, Leila," Sahar told her briskly. "We are on duty. And we must make a proper impression on our guests here."

"It's no trouble," Tashi assured Sahar. "I have no experience with formal armies like Shahzad's. Back home in Jeskai territory, I'm more used to mystics and wandering, autonomous warriors. There's no real 'chain of command', like I heard some other officer say earlier."

Sahar tossed her short hair. "Believe me, Jeskai boy, order and discipline are everything here. We fight together, or we fall."

"All in a day's work," Leila smiled. "So what's your names? I've always wanted to meet Jeskai people."

"My name is Tashi, of Dirgur Stronghold," Tashi introduced himself. "I study the Way of the Flying Crane, and I -"

"Is that a fighting style?" Sahar interrupted sharply. "You're a warrior? Highly skilled, I hope?"

"Uh... yeah. I can fight," Tashi said, unnerved. "I told Shahzad, and he was satisfied."

"And I will be, once I see you in action," Sahar said. "Tashi, I work for Shahzad's foreign relations department, but I've been disappointed lately. It seems that we Abzan must deal with the Sultai menace alone. I'm relieved that you're finally here."

Tashi paused. He had told Sangye that he was here just for his own business, not Khan Orzat's orders, but this was different. Clearly, Sahar desperately wanted Jeskai aid against the vicious Sultai Brood, but he didn't dare tell her his real reason for coming here. So... "Sorry about that. As much as you're plagued by the Sultai, the Mardu seem determined to burn the Jeskai clan to the ground. We've been stretched thin lately."

"Believe me, kid. If this all works out, and we make a joint strike against the Sultai bastards and wipe 'em out for good, Shahzad and his men will help you with whatever Mardu scum come your way," Sahar said forcefully. "You and the mystic girl here could unlock something much bigger between our clans."

"My name is Jinpa, by the way," Jinpa said a little miffed. "I follow the way of the mystic. I study the arcane arts of the past, future, and present, and battle magic, too. I promise you, Sahar, that I will do my part."

"Good to hear," Sahar said shortly. "Hmmm. You don't wear armor. That concerns me. You sure you'll survive against the Sultai? They don't take prisoners... often. And when they do, you'd rather be dead."

"Mom, it's fine," Leila assured her mother. "Look, you've done your inspection of the visitors. Can I talk with them alone? I'm curious."

"Very well. Meet me in our quarters in ten minutes," Sahar told her, then stalked off.

Tashi waited until Sahar left the room before he muttered to Leila, "Quite a character, your mother." He made sure that none of Shahzad's men overheard him, in case they took offense.

Leila made an embarrassed smile. "Yeah... the Sultai killed my dad years ago. He fought for Shahzad too, until that terrible day. Still, his spirit lives on in my family's kin-tree, and I respect his memory. Mom... she'd rather spill blood for it."

"Kin-trees?" Tashi repeated blankly.

"A fruit tree cared for by an individual family," Jinpa cut in. "Deceased family members are buried under it to provide nutrients, and their names are carved into the trunk. Their spirits can then be called upon for aid."

Leila laughed. "You know about our ways?"

Jinpa smiled. "I've studied journals brought back from travelers. I've always loved reading about your people."

"And I've heard a thing or two about Jeskai stuff from the merchants," Leila added. "Is it true that kids have to walk up a thousand steps _on their hands _to become adults?"

Tashi groaned. "Yeah. That's the Initiate's Stair. There's 1,578 steps carved into a rock pinnacle with a shrine on top. It takes years of training to complete the climb, and I failed four times before I finally made it all the way."

Leila smiled. "Bit clumsy, huh?"

"Hey." Tashi reddened. "_You _try it, Leila."

Jinpa chuckled. "I did it on my first try."

Tashi stared at her. "You did?"

"To be fair, I nearly slipped on the second-to-last step," Jinpa added. "Imagine if I had needed to start over so close to the end!"

"I'd just give up and be a kid forever," Tashi joked, and both young women laughed.

"Don't mind Tashi," Jinpa told Leila. "He's actully pretty headstrong. It was his idea for the both of us to come out here and reach out to the Abzan Houses."

"Glad you came," Leila said. "These are tough times. Just you watch... when we reach the Sultai swamp, things won't go nearly as smoothly. My mom and I will stick close to you guys, all right? We'll fight together."

"Thanks," Jinpa smiled. "I look forward to seeing what you can do, Leila."

Leila drew her sword a few inches from its sheath. "Just a few things."

"As for me... you'll see what the Way of the Flying Crane is like," Tashi put in. "I think you'll like it."

"Can you show me a bit in here?" Leila blurted.

Tashi grinned. "If I tried that, I'd knock everyone over. Then I'd be tossed out for the great sand worms to eat."

"If the sand bandits don't get you first," Leila teased.

Tashi made a face. "Abzan hospitality at its best."

"Well... I gotta go. I don't want to keep my mom waiting," Leila said, glancing at the door. "It was really nice meeting you both. Tashi, Jinpa... see you on the battlefield." And she left.

*o*o*o*o*

"Sir Takshak! I have urgent news!"

Deep in Ukud Necropolis, situated in the Gurmag swamp, a human messenger hurried into the temple lord's private chamber. The human man panted for breath and extended a small magic orb in his hand. "This just came in from the border spies."

Takshak, a naga male, stirred in his jewel-adorned throne and reached out a clawed hand. "Let me see that." He channeled his tri-colored mana into the orb, just a touch of magic, and watched as a vision sprang from it.

Sultai spies often placed their sight into orbs like these, and Takshak always find it amusing to see from others' point of view. In all honesty, things had been a bit boring around here, but judging from the spy's concerned look, that was about to change.

The guards watched curiously as the vision of several looming Abzan siege towers hovered over the orb. Takshak could tell that the towers were still at least a day's march from here, just enough time to prepare a defense with what forces he had.

Takshak hissed in frustration. Lately, Sidisi had seen fit to relocate a lot of Sultai military units to press the Abzan cities from all sides, as well as keep the Mardu at bay. But this left Ukud Necropolis poorly defended for the moment, and by the time Sidisi could move her troops ack over here, it would be too late.

_But then again... _As he watched the image, another idea came to Takshak's mind, one with the kind of cunning perfect for a leader like him. Supppose he held a glorious defense of Ukud Necropolis with insufficient forces, able to win without risking too many Sultai lives (and unlives)? Surely, that would speak much about Takshak's brilliance and resourcefulness! He pictured all kinds of rewards and praise that Sidisi and her agents would shower on him, the glory and renown he'd reap. This was perfect!

Takshak glanced around his room. The gray brick walls were nearly hidden behind expensive banners bearing the Sultai clan symbol, expensive vases, and rare paintings and wall scrolls stolen from Jeskai villages. But Takshak could have more, much more! He'd need another room to fit all the treasure that Sidisi would give him for routing the Abzan invaders. Time to get to work.

"Have all nearby units relocated to Defensive Formation Six," Takshak told the human, rising from his seat. His earrings and wrist bangles clanged as he moved. "Let the swamp monsters weaken the Abzan warriors first, then send in my men. And after that... I'll have my pet finish them off."

The spy's eyes widened with amazement. "Yes, my lord! Right away!" He sprinted from the room.

Amused, Takshak gathered two escorts and slithered through Ukud Necopolis until he found himself in the underground storage levels, where his most prized possession rested. It was hard to miss: nearly thirty feet high, it towered to the ceiling in a side room, roaring as it strained against the huge cuffs chained to its wrists and ankles.

"Hello there," Takshak called up. "Don't worry, I'll let you out for exercise soon! How'd you like to feast on Abzan soldiers? Swamp food must be getting pretty old."

The beast, which was surrounded by crocodile and mandrill skeletons, huffed and snorted with hunger. Its many eyes rolled in their sockets to glare at Takshak, silently demanding the promised feast at once.

"Patience," Takshak told it. "The Abzan should reach out defensive perimeter tomorrow. Then you can come out to greet them." He smiled. "Just be on your best behavior, all right?"


	8. Chapter 8

**WAY OF THE FLYING CRANE**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 8**

"Keep careful watch, Jeskai boy. At this point, we could be attacked anytime. The Gudul swamp hides all sorts of horrors."

"I _know_," Tashi said impatiently the third time Sahar muttered a warning to him. In less than an hour or so, the siege towers would reach Ukud Necropolis, and Shahzad's soldiers were now posted on the siege tower's parapets and external combat stations. Tashi, Jinpa, Sahar, and Leila all stood on a parepet, while many more soldiers and mages manned the other stations.

Despite Sahar's repeated warnings, Tashi could only see vine-covered trees and dense foliage far below. Unseen birds and monsters screeched and hooted, and the foliage constantly rustled and stirred. The air was thick and hot and smelled of rotting plants and blood.

Tashi was just glad that the siege towers hadn't gotten stuck. His gut clenched every time he imagined the tower's wheels getting lodged in muck, or the beast getting its feet tangled in vines. How would Tashi and the others escape this horrible place then? He'd have to trust that Shahzad's officers would get everyone out of this alive.

Then there was the matter of Lady Sangye. She stood on a nearby ledge with a few mages, haughtily standing among strangers. What exactly brought her out here in the first place, and what did it have to do with Grandfather Chodak? Tashi knew that Chodak had made friends in high places back in Arashin years ago, but this was different. No Jeskai monk had ever made friends with the Sultai, no matter how famous or ambitious.

_Damn you, Sangye. What's your plan? _Tashi glared at the red-robed woman, wishing he could read her mind for just one second. Would he find madness equal to Chodak's legendary insane ambitions? Or was Sangye a piece of a larger game?

Tashi shook his head. _Come on, there's no use driving yourself nuts over this. Just keep a watch over her. Make an excuse to stay near her. Whatever it takes. _He glanced at Jinpa standing next to him and he relaxed a bit. He trusted Jinpa and her skills. Things would be fine.

"Incoming! Weapons up!" Sahar suddenly shouted. She pointed a gloved hand at the foliage, but Tashi saw nothing. Then...

_Monkeys? _Dozens of furry, humanoid shapes slowly emerged from the trees, their eyes glaring at the Abzan intruders. Suddenly, the swamp air rattled with angry shouts and shrieks, and the beasts leaped everywhere, latching onto the siege towers top to bottom.

"Swamp mandrills!" Sahar warned. "You Jeskai people watch yourselves. They're deadly."

"How?" Tashi blurted. Then, he got his answer as a mandrill pounced on him, a heavy mass of smelly fur and fangs in his face. Shocked, Tashi kicked and squirmed as the mandrill pinned him to the parapet's floor, but the beast's powerful body was overwhelming. It reached out a hand to crush Tashi's throat -

The mandrill howled and suddenly leaped off with a spray of blood. Blinking in shock, Tashi sat up and saw that Leila had swung her sword in a wide arc, the blade's edge stained red. The mandrill hopped up and down in fury, then leaped at Leila with its arms outstretched.

"Back off!" Sahar intercepted the mad primate with a slash of her metal gloves. She buried her sharp claws into its gut, and the beast went limp. Sahar shoved its body over the parapet and to the dark swamp water below.

Leila tossed her hair. "Careful, Tashi! They'll get you before you know it."

Tashi made a face. "I was almost beat up by a monkey!"

Leila actually laughed. "Just watch yourself."

For the moment, the Abzan soldiers held their own against the mandrill troop, and Tashi felt confident about the invasion's chances. The primates were already on the retreat, scampering back into their swamp cover. Then, a loud, buzzing him filled the air, and the Abzan troops suddenly shrank back in fear.

This time, Tashi looked up. Thousands of raccoon-sized insects came swarming down like rain, washing over the siege towers and their exposed guardians. Shouted orders and screams of pain filled the air as the monster insects tore through the Abzan ranks, and Tashi clenched his teeth against the cacophony of yelling and loud insect wings. Sahar, Leila, and the other warriors desperately slashed their swords through the air, flinching from the insects' deadly jaws and horns.

_The crane takes flight. The earth goes still and the sun is frozen in the sky. Fire becomes ice. Motion becomes still, naught but a painting upon a scroll. Ink and paper, rather than the flesh and bone._

Tashi remembered this excerpt in an epic poem about the Way of the Flying Crane, emphasizing one's detachment from time's passage. Some people, like the Mardu, thought that a fast horse was speed. But to someone like Tashi, retribution could be delivered in an eyeblink. So, Tashi lifted a knee and balanced on one leg, then extended his hands to either side, palms out, his eyes closed. The buzz of giant insect wings became nearly mute to his ears, a distant distraction.

"Hey! What are you doing, Jeskai boy?" Tashi heard Sahar shout, but Tashi ignored her.

"Jinpa. Could you keep those bugs off me for a moment?" Tashi asked, and he heard her conjure an illusory spell. He even felt her cool, fluid blue mana diffuse through the air, and he knew that for the moment, he was safe.

_It's been forever since I meditated this deeply. It takes time, but hey, why not impress Sahar and the others? _Inwardly, Tashi smiled, trying to imagine the look on Sahar's face when he leaped into action.

The meditation ended. The swamp battle snapped back to Tashi's senses, and he took to the air.

Every swamp insect seemed nearly frozen in the air, and Tashi could see each delicate wing slowly pumping, a sight normally much too fast for the human eye to see. But this was different; Tashi was now channeling form one's full strength, and he didn't want to waste his limited mana reserves.

Hard chitin shattered in slow motion as Tashi kicked out a foot right at an insect's face. The sheer force of the kick, amplified by Tashi's blue and white mana, caved in the bug's face and pulverized its innards. The monster insect was dead before it could even register what happened.

Just as quickly, Tashi extended his right fist. His knuckles smashed right through another bug's armor and, like with the first one, tore apart its insides. Again and again, Tashi stayed airborne, his fists and feet crushing every insect in reach with precise, perfect blows.

One of Tashi's teachers had told him: "The calligraphy of combat is written with strokes of sudden blood." _Well, this time, strokes of gross bug guts, _Tashi lamented, but it was working at any rate. He felt himself wearying, so he landed lightly on one foot, arms still outstretched in an offensive stance.

Suddenly, the battle's time flow snapped back to normal and Tashi winced at the sudden rush of motion. Many Abzan soldiers had fallen, but by now, the insect swarm was thinning out, too. Abzan battle-priests threw out sheets of purifying white and green mana, vaporizing whole clusters of swamp bugs. What was more, Jinpa had taken out her robe's paper charms, and Tashi watched with fascination as she tossed them into the air and clapped her hands together. The charms exploded with terrific force, wiping out even more bugs.

"Who knew paper could be so deadly?" Tashi shouted over the din, shielding his face from the waves of heat.

Jinpa smiled with glee. "That's what a mystic can do, Tashi. Like it?"

"Only a lot."

Finally, the swamp bugs clustered together and retreated into the swamp foliage, their instincts leading them away from a slaughter. Even simple beasts like them knew not to fight a losing battle, Tashi figured, but it still felt ominous.

Sahar shook bug guts off her gloves and looked over at Tashi. "So, that was Way of the Flying Crane up there?"

Tashi grinned. "Yeah, that was form one. How did you like it?"

"Keep doing that, and you just might get back to Arashin alive."

"That's the plan." Still, Tashi was now on high alert for any other monsters. What else would the swamp throw at him?

Tashi got his answer much too soon. He nearly fell over as Shahzad's siege tower suddenly lurched to the side, and he heard the beast pulling it give a pained groan. To Tashi's horror, massive thorny vines erupted from the swamp's surface, climbing each siege tower with frightening speed. The plants' thorns allowed them to grip the towers tightly, and as Tashi watched in numb horror, the mighty vines started dragging a nearby tower and its beast right into the muck.

"Hey! We've got to help them!" Tashi shouted, pointing. His heart raced in his chest. "That tower..." It was nearly halfway sunken by now, its beast already dead from the vines' thorns tearing at its flesh.

Sahar held Tashi back. "There's nothing we can do for them!" she snarled. "Help us keep this tower from sinking, too. We've got to get those vines off!"

Tashi saw Sahar's point. Being the largest and boasting the most soldiers and mages, Shahzad's tower stood the best chance. Already, Shahzad's men were hacking off the vines with swords and magic alike, though the vines kept trying to crawl back up. By now, the nearby siege tower was completely underwater, the vines thrashing with apprent glee on the water's surface. No doubt that everyone on board was dead.

Trying to to imagine all those drowned soldiers, Tashi joined the others in fighting off the vines. Jinpa tossed a few more paper charms, and they stuck onto a few thick vines and exploded. The stink of burnt plant matter filled Tashi's nostrils as the severed vines collapsed into the swamp with a splash, but even as they fell, more vines emerged.

This time, Tashi drew his two large knives and held them tightly in hand. He hadn't used them against monster plants before, but this would have to do. Reluctantly dredging up more mana, Tashi leaped into the air just as a set of vines surged over the parapet. The vines latched onto the siege tower's roof and started pulling, while the soldiers desperately hacked at them. Sangye, for her part, expertly sliced the vines apart with whip-like lashes of her ribbon.

Once again, time slowed to a crawl as Tashi swept his knives in a wide arc. Fueled by his mana, his strokes sliced cleanly through the vines, severing their smaller offshoots. Plant matter rained on the parapet as Tashi sliced again and again, but the vines grew as fast as he could sever them.

_These plants will outlast me! _Tashi realized with dread. The vines counter-attacked and surrounded him, then seized his arms and legs. Time snapped back to normal and Tashi felt himself dragged into the vines' masses, and he knew he'd be pulverized in seconds. Panic flooded his mind as he thrashed against the vines' grip, the thorns poking him all over. He felt poison seep into his blood, and his vision went fuzzy, his mind numb. _I'm dying..._

_BOOM! _Tashi winced as sudden explosions incinerated the vines, and Tashi felt himself falling freely through the air, only to land on a cool cushion of Jinpa's blue mana. Through a haze of poison, Tashi saw Sahar standing over him, fiddling with something on her belt. Something pricked Tashi's arm, and a second later, his vision cleared.

Coughing, Tashi stood up. "What h-happened?"

"You got poisoned," Sahar said shortly. "Gave you an antidote from my pack. I won't give you another, so watch out."

"Okay." Tashi held back as the Abzan soldiers and mages beat back the vines again, and this time the plants gave up on Shahzad's siege tower. They slunk back into the swamp water, probably satisfied that they at least dragged down one other siege tower. Speaking of which...

Tashi counted; only four siege towers remained other than Shahzad's, and all had their manpower weakened by the swamp's natural defenses. Ukud Necropolis was still ahead, and no doubt that a Sultai army waited for the Abzan invaders there.

"Not too bad," Sahar commented as the siege towers moved past the vines and deeper into the swamp.

"Not bad?" Tashi repeated faintly. "We lost so many..."

"This isn't some temple sparring match or whatever," Sahar snapped. "Tashi, you're a long way from home, and you need to realize that. Fighting the Sultai means making sacrifices, but it's worth it if we can plunder their temple. If we cripple their leadership, too, then this will be a great victory for us."

Tashi had long been taught that victory is a state of mind, but he hoped that as many Abzan as possible would survive this and come back home. Tashi glanced at Sangye again, who loomed unruffled from the battle. _How many people would she sacrifice to complete her mission?_

Sangye stared back at Tashi and he looked away, hoping that his face hadn't given away his thoughts. Instead, he turned to Jinpa. "Thanks for your help back there. I think you saved my life!"

"You can owe me one, then," Jinpa remarked. She clasped her hands together. "Just don't die on me, okay?"

"Okay."


	9. Chapter 9

**WAY OF THE FLYING CRANE**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 9**

"Hey. There's something coming out of the temple. Something _big_."

Tashi pointed. He, and several other warriors on the siege tower's parapet, squinted through the jungle gloom. The massive Ukud Necropolis loomed, but aside from the Sultai soldiers massed around it, another form presented itself. And it gave Tashi a pretty bad feeling.

Sahar cursed under her breath. "Just what I'd expect."

"What is it?" Tashi asked tightly. Just when he thought the swamp jungle's horrors were behind him...

"Some mutant pet, I imagine," Sahar growled. "I bet the necropolis' regent is waiting to feed us to it. Well, I'll make damned sure it'll go hungry today."

"Do we have any weapons large enough to slow it down?" Tashi asked. He couldn't tear his eyes from the giant form crawling out of the necropolis' ground floor. Whatever it was, Tashi counted at least six limbs, and then a long, swishing tail. Horns sprouted from its forehead like a crest.

Sahar nodded. "All these siege towers have heavy-duty ballistae. See? Here they come now."

She pointed, and Tashi saw what she meant. On each siege engine's top level, a massive wooden ballista was rolled out, and alerady, mages were loading enchanted missiles into them. Mere wood and metal wouldn't be good enough against the Sultai, that was for certain.

"What do we do, Sahar?" Jinpa asked. "Tashi and my skills aren't suited for large-scale combat."

"That's fine. You both, and Lady Sangye, will join my daughter and I in an infiltration squad, one of two." Sahar smiled woflishly and clapped a gloved hand on Leila's shoulder. "In there, we'll hunt down and terminate all Sultai leaders we find, and loot their treasures and artifacts. Then we pull out. Archers and battle mages will provide cover."

Now Tashi understood. "Oh. We don't have to wipe out the whole Sultai army here. Just do enough damage on the inside with the battle as a diversion."

Sahar nodded. "Basically, yes. Get ready."

Tashi swallowed and clenched his fists as Shahzad's siege tower led the assault. Even from his position on the parapet, he could hear the ballista being loaded, its whole frame creaking as the missile was drawn back. There was a short but tense silence. Once second. Two...

_FWOOM! _Tashi recoiled as a blinding streak pierced the Sultai army's ranks. Sizzling tendrils of white mana snaked through the massed bodies, and Tashi could hear countless screams as flesh was vaporized and corroded from the pressure. Even the sodden earth buckled, and the smell of burning plant matter wafted through the air.

One by one, the other siege towers launched their enchanted payloads. The Sultai scattered under the long-range assault, desperate to minimize the damage per missile. So far, they didn't even have the chance to strike back, not as far as Tashi could see. The Sultai seemed to be brutally pinned down between Ukud Necropolis' walls and the advancing siege towers.

A howling shriek made the siege engines' beasts pause. The giant Sultai monster, its true form hidden by the jungle's shade and foliage, sprang into the air. Claws scrabbled on huge trees for purchase, and the creature leaped through the branches as through weightless. And to Tashi's horror, the beast descended on the smallest siege tower with another hideous, screeching howl.

Bricks and wood beams shattered and rained to the jungle floor as the beast tore into the siege tower. Tashi could see Abzan soldiers hastily raise their weapons, but the six-legged monster swatted them aside like toys, sending the men and women crashing down with the tower's debris. The tower's beast groaned and tried to break free of its harness, but it was trapped.

Gallons of dark blood soaked the ground as the Sultai monster tore into the siege beast. It was smaller than the Abzan beast, but much more vicious. Grimly, Tashi realized that it was a massive mutated chameleon, its soft feet adorned with curled claws. Spines ran down its back.

"Sahar?" Tashi looked to the woman, his heart racing. "What do we do against _that_?"

Sahar held up a hand. "Hold. The ballistae will focus their fire on that thing, and take it down."

"At the cost of a whole siege tower?"

"You have a better idea?" Sahar snapped. "Lady Sangye had no such complaints when I briefed her on the nature of this mission, so why should you? Maybe you should have stayed back in Arashin."

Tashi reddened. "Never mind." _I've got to be more careful around Sahar and that attitude of hers. She could do with a good meditation session!_

By now, the Abzan siege beast slumped onto its belly, clearly dead as the giant chameleon devoured hunks of its flesh with many sharp teeth. It blinked as a few surviving Abzan archers on the siege tower rained fire on it, so it glanced over its shoulder and shot out its long, sticky tongue. One by one, it caught the Abzan archers and pulled them into its hungry mouth with blinding speed.

True to Sahar's word, the ballistae crews reloaded their weapons and turned the machines to face the chameleon. Once again, the jungle was illuminated for a brief second as the missiles were fired. The chameleon yowled as a missile pierced its ribs, boiling away flesh in clouds of noxious smoke.

A few of the other missiles went wide, but another tore off one of the chameleon's right legs right at the shoulder. Aggravated, the chameleon shot its tongue at the nearest siege tower, but it couldn't quite reach. Snarling, it leaped back into the trees' branches and scampered back to the necropolis, its body hunkered down in a defensive position.

Free of the chameleon's attacks, the siege towers rolled forward ever faster, putting their archer crews in range. Hundreds of arrows rained down on the Sultai ranks, while the Sultai archers returned fire with their own arrows. Tashi saw a few Abzan soldiers succumb to enemy fire, but it was nothing too serious. Yet.

"This is it. We're going in!" Sahar shouted to Tashi over the din of battle. By now, the beasts pulled up their siege towers so the right sides faced the necropolis, rather than face the necropolis head-on. That way, the towers could retreat without having to go in reverse and fall into a trap.

Sahar and Leila marched deeper into the siege tower toward the nearest staircase, so Tashi and Jinpa followed close behind. They weren't alone; hundreds of soldiers and battle mages crowded the staircases, all headed for the exit ramps. Lady Sangye joined Tashi and Jinpa halfway down, and she gave her fellow Jeskai a curt nod that Tashi reluctantly returned. _Now, Sangye, let's see why you came here in the first place!_

Down on the ground, the battle was even louder, almost deafening. The Abzan ground forces raised their enchanted shields and locked them together, not unlike the scales of a dragon. Meanwhile, battle mages prepared their spells, mana humming in their hands. Sahar and Leila, for their part, led Tashi, Jinpa, and Sangye toward the front of her platoon's formation, making the platoon just over sixty in number.

While the archers and ballistae crews on the siege towers provided cover fire, the ground forces marched forth as one. Up close, Tashi could see the Sultai troops properly: a mix of human warriors, plus zombies from all sorts of species, and armored naga squad leaders armed with long poles ending with fan-like blades. The Sultai charged to meet the Abzan head-on, with their swords, claws, teeth, and foul magic at the ready.

Shouts and the clang of metal on metal shook the air as the armies clashed. Tashi stuck closely to Jinpa and Sangye, watching for any incoming Sultai. But so far, the Sultai preferred to attack their long-standing Abzan enemies, and with frightening results. The naga and human shamans flung globs of flesh-rotting black mana, plus green spells that pumped the naga into brawny killing machines. One particular naga, swollen from green and black spells, swatted nearby Abzan troops aside with ease, not unlike the mutant chameleon from earlier.

But still, the Abzan advanced. Sahar and Leila led their platoon farther than the others, exploiting a gap in the Sultai ranks that the other platoons paid dearly to create. The other infiltration platoon, led by a bearded battlemage, pulled up the rear. For just a moment, there was a relatively clear path into the necropolis' nearest entrance, and Sahar led the charge with the other platoon in tow. A handful of Sultai troops broke away from the main battle to intercept, only to run headlong into Sahar's gloved hands and Leila's sword.

Three human Sultai collapsed in pools of blood before they even knew what happened. The mother-daughter team rallied their troops, and the Abzan hurried over to help out. Jets of purifying magic shot from the mages' hands and vaporized the remaining Sultai interceptors, and the path was clear.

"Let's go!" Sahar shouted, motioning with a hand. "Victory is near!"

_So is that chameleon! _Tashi realized. The great lizard was now crawling across Ukud Necropolis' wall, sniping Abzan mages and soldiers with its long tongue. One of its roving eyes spotted Sahar's platoon, and the beast scrambled over to stop them. But just before its tongue could reach them, the Abzan troopers raised their shields as one, forming an interlocking formation. The chameleon's tongue bounced right off, and the frustrated lizard was forced to withdraw its tongue and watch as the Abzan platoons got inside the building.

The Abzan got their way... for now.

*o*o*o*o*

Even in the necropolis' cool, dark interior, Tashi didn't feel safe. He tried to control his breathing and heart rate, his hands held up in a defensive stance as he walked. But it was no good; the rough, wet stone walls seemed to close in on him and his Abzan platoon, and for all Tashi knew, they really would at some point. Either that, or hidden dart throwers, or pitfalls, or...

Tashi narrowed his eyes. _Focus! If there are any traps, the Abzan mages will detect them. They have experience dealing with the Sultai. At least Sahar seems to know what to do. _Indeed, Sahar confidently led her men through the labyrinth of torch-lit tunnels, past all kinds of side tunnels and chambers. Tashi doubted that Sahar knew the place's layout by heart, but some locations, such as throne rooms and treasuries, had intuitive locations. It probably wouldn't take too long to find those places, Tashi figured. The other platoon had taken its own route, and Tashi prayed for their safety.

In here, the sounds of battle became muffled at first, then absent. It was hard to imagine thousands of beings fighting for their lives out in the open, but Tashi would rather deal with that than the cramped, mysterious interior of Ukud Necropolis. Where were the defenders, anyway? Surely the Sultai would have guards in here?

Disembodied hisses answered Tashi's question. The Abzan soldiers raised their swords and maces at the sound, but more hisses filled the air, seemingly from every direction at once. Then, the sound of scales sliding on stone filled Tashi's ears, and a whole squad of naga emerged, armed with the rod-blade weapons that Tashi had seen earlier.

"Squads A and B! Hold them off. We'll keep going!" Sahar barked. "I'm counting on you guys!"

"Yes, sir!" two squad leaders shouted. Their collective warriors, almost thirty in number, stood their ground against the incoming naga while the other two squads, C and D, pushed on with their three Jeskai allies.

"They'll catch up soon, won't they?" Tashi asked Sahar breathlessly as they ran further along the tunnels. He tried not to imagine coming back to see their corpses.

"They know what they're doing," Sahar said, "but they'll pay the price for letting us keep going. I'm going to make sure it's worth it. You Jeskai folk will do the same, won't you?"

"Yes," Tashi assured her, and Jinpa echoed him. Sangye merely nodded.

Sahar pointed at the torch-lit tunnels ahead. "Good, because I think the worst is still ahead of us. Prepare yourselves."


	10. Chapter 10

**WAY OF THE FLYING CRANE**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 10**

Tashi wasn't imagining it; it definitely got colder the deeper he went into Ukud Necropolis. The chill wasn't just in the damp, musty air, but inside him, too. He felt the unnatural cold creeping into his brain, spreading psychic frost across his mind. His brain felt heavy and dull, his body clumsy.

"Are you feeling it, too? This cold?" Tashi muttered to Jinpa as the two squads marched through the torch-lit halls. He held up a hand and flexed the fingers, afraid that he was going stiff.

Jinpa nodded. "I'm not surprised, being this deep in Sultai territory. They're ruthless; weaken us with ambient mana, then ambush us, like those naga did earlier."

"Right. So... time to clear our minds. Ready?" Tashi clapped his hands together, and Jinpa mirrored him. Closing his eyes, Tashi released his mind's attachment to his flesh, disconnected from any numbing sensations. He welled up his tri-colored mana and willed it to flow freely, and he immediately felt warmth in his mind. The mental frost vaporized at the touch of Tashi's focused mana, and it rushed through his brain in a wave.

Tashi's body felt lighter as his mind exerted its flexible freedom to the flesh. The cold air seemed to warm up, almost like Tashi sat before a comforting fire. He opened his eyes and was almost shocked to not see such a fire before him. The Abzan soldiers shivered from the ambient cold mana, but Tashi felt isolated from it, and Jinpa looked much the same way. And of course, Lady Sangye looked unaffected by anything around her.

"This looks promising. Let's double time it!" Sahar announced as she led the two squads around a bend. A wider hallway lay ahead, adorned with wall decorations and thick doors. "This must be the treasure wing!"

Excitement bubbled in Tashi's mind as he hurried along with the others. What would he find in here? Whatever it was, he hoped that the Abzan would take it and quickly get out of this place. Maybe stolen Abzan and Jeskai treasures, or rare artifacts with unique powers.

Once again, hisses rang out from the shadows. Up ahead, a cluster of naga rushed down the hall with their rod-blades at the ready, and the Abzan soldiers raised their swords and shields while the battle mages prepared their magic. Tashi grinned and prepared to launch form one of Way of the Flying Crane, but another arrival changed his mind.

"No way. Rakshasa!" an Abzan soldier shouted, pointing. The Abzan shrank back as one when a large, furry form emerged from the gloom. The bipedal beast towered to the ceiling, a massive cat-person with curling horns on its head and huge fangs. It wore a simple sash over its fur and armor plates on its shoulders and waist, and carried a larger version of the nagas' rod-blades. The rakshasa's rod ended in a curvy blade nearly two feet long, and no doubt incredibly sharp, and enchanted.

The nagas pounced on the Abzan. Swords and blades clashed, and both groups broke up into smaller clusters of struggling bodies. Sahar and Leila rushed forth and unleashed blinding attacks against the naga, quickly felling one of the creatures. But they stopped when the rakshasa advanced.

With a growl, the rakshasa pointed its rod at Sahar and coalesced a seething ball of green, blue, and black mana at the tip, the ball swelling to a shocking size. Sahar glanced away from her naga foes long enough to see the rakshasa's spell, but she was caught in the open with no way to defend herself. She snarled and raised her hands over her face -

Three Abzan mages leaped between Sahar and the rakshasa at the last second. They threw up their hands and summoned a white-green barrier just as the rakshasa fired a blinding cone of destructive mana, and the spell slammed into the barrier with enough force to rattle the walls.

"Whoa!" Tashi covered his face as the rakshasa's spell shattered the barrier with terrific force. The abzan mages wailed as the leftover energy threw them aside, and they crashed right into the wall, crumpling to the floor. Meanwhile, the rakshasa stalked closer to Sahar, its eyes locked hungrily onto her.

"Leila! Jeskai people!" Sahar shouted, backing away from the incoming rakshasa. "Help me take this thing out!"

Quickly, Leila broke away from the naga and took up position by her mother. Lady Sangye did the same, untying her red hair ribbon as she went. She snapped it out like a whip, and the ribbon cracked through the air.

_Here goes nothing. _Tashi nodded to Jinpa, and she nodded back.

Despite the many struggling beings around him, Tashi found an inner calm and allowed it to radiate through his whole body. He stood on one leg, arms extended to either side, palms out. His mana and muscles alike became at once tense but relaxed, fluid and sturdy. He watched the rakshasa's movements closely, waiting for any sign of weakness or hesitation.

With a roar, the rakshasa whirled its rod-blade like a baton and jabbed it at Sahar and the others. This time, a noxious green gas filled the air, radiating through the whole hallway. The Abzan warriors coughed and faltered, wincing at the gas's effects. Tashi felt the gas sink into his skin, and to his horror, it clogged his mana's flow.

_Focus! Don't let the rakshasa destabilize you! _But Tashi felt sweat run down his body as he strained against the poison gas's effects. Once again, his mind went fuzzy, then his vision and hearing, too. Everything seemed distant and surreal as the rakshasa took a swing at Sahar and the others with its weapon. Tashi dimly saw Sahar block the blow with her clawed hands and get thrown aside.

Then, Tashi saw Lady Sangye's fuzzy form spring into action. Her red ribbon whipped through the air in a frenzy, lashing at the rakshasa from head to toe. The giant cat jabbed its rod through the air to block the blows, but Sangye was too fast. Despite the poison's harmful effects, she scored several cuts on its furry hide, drawing sprays of blood.

"Tashi!" Numbly, Tashi registered Jinpa's voice, but he couldn't break from his pre-battle meditation. His mana struggled to force the poison out, and if he faltered for just a second, he'd succumb. He could feel the poison's icy fingers trying to dig right into his soul -

With a snap, everything became clear. Tashi gasped as sudden exhaustion burned in his muscles, but for the moment, he could fight. He had to.

The rakshasa countered Sangye's next blow with a swipe that knocked Sangye aside, so Tashi intercepted the beast before it could finish her off. With a yell, Tashi leaped into the air, time slowing down as he went. The shouts of wounded Abzan soldiers felt deep and slow, the hiss of the nagas like distant rain. Everything felt suspended, frozen in time.

Tashi snapped out a mana-infused kick that caught the rakshasa right in the cheek. In slow motion, Tashi saw his foot's energy ripple across the cat's face, its eyes squinting in pain and shock. The cat hastily backed off, but not before Tashi pummeled its face with three quick jabs. His knuckles ached as they smashed into the rakshasa's enchanted flesh, but he couldn't hold back. _Please, let this work!_

Time flashed back to normal speed, and the shouts and clashes of battle became faster, more real. The rakshasa blinked and shook its head, then recovered itself and swiped its rod-blade through the air.

Tashi dropped just in time, and the rod's cruel blade swished through empty air. Quickly, before the rakshasa could prepare another swing, Tashi jumped back up, this time inverting his body to perform form two. Disoriented by Tashi's reorientation, the rakshasa wasn't prepared for Tashi's sudden flurry of kicks on its face and upper chest, and Tashi grinned at the beast's howl of pain. _Almost there!_

Sudden agony blasted through Tashi's body. The rakshasa didn't even bother with its weapon; it just punched its furry fist deep into Tashi's gut, and it hit like a battering ram. Tashi felt himself get flung bodily across the room, and only Jinpa's last-second mana cushion stopped him from crashing painfully to the stone floor.

The poison gas's effects pounced on Tashi's monentary weakness. He gasped as it dug back into his flesh and body alike, and he suddenly felt heavy and weak as the rakshasa advanced on him, raising its rod-blade to decapitate him. He squirmed in place, willing his body to move. But he may as well be pinned to the wet, rough floor.

"Hey, you!" Jinpa shrieked. With a flourish of her robes, she tossed a pair of paper charms, and the enchanted papers latched themselves onto the rakshasa's stomach. The cat monster blinked in surprise, reaching a hand to peel the paper off.

_BOOM! _A blinding fireball swallowed the rakshasa as Jinpa set off her paper bombs. Encouraged by the sight, the Abzan soldiers spurred themselves to greater heights, redoubling their efforts against the naga warriors.

Jinpa offered a hand, and Tashi gratefully took it and let Jinpa hoist himself to his feet. "How's the poison not affecting you?" he asked her.

Jinpa parted her robe just enough to reveal a charm necklace that she wore. "I put it on when the rakshasa released its poison cloud. It drains my mana over time, but in exchange, protects me from such things as poison and curses."

"Why don't I have one?"

"They're super rare."

"Figures."

The rakshasa, meanwhile, slumped to the floor in a charred heap that stank of burnt flesh, its rod weapon clattering out of its hands. Sahar, Leila and Sangye joined Tashi and Jinpa, and Sahar nodded her approval. "Good work, everyone. Let's wait for the poison to disperse, then finish off those naga. We -"

"Mom! Look out!" Leila raised her sword and stared in horror at the Rakshasa's remains. To Tashi's amazement, the burnt creature slowly got to its feet, raw red flesh emerging from its innards. As Tashi watched, the rakshasa's skin materialized and stretched over its renewed muscles, then fur, eyes, and teeth and claws.

The rakshasa huffed and licked its lips, then raised its lip in a defiant snarl. It scooped up its rod weapon and jabbed it right at Leila.

With a shriek, Leila was thrown off her feet and crashed into the opposing wall, stunned. The rakshasa swiped its rod through the air and caught Sangye right in the ribs, drawing blood and slamming the woman to the ground. Sahar, meanwhile, raised her hands to defend herself, but even she couldn't keep the fear from her eyes.

The sight of the rejuvenated rakshasa filled Tashi with defiant fury, a flame that seemed to burn away the poison in him. Drawing up the last of his mana, he sprang into the air in form one, fists drawn back.

The rakshasa whirled around just in time for Tashi to kick it square in the face. The cat beast snarled and raised its rod weapon to strike Tashi down, but Sahar was faster. With a shout, she boldly leaped at the rakshasa and raked her metal claws along its cheek, drawing another yowl of pain. But even as Tashi watched, the rakshasa's wounds began to seal magically shut.

Tashi landed and took a few steps back. "Jinpa! When I say 'now', toss me a few more of those exploding charms!" he called over. "It's our only chance!"

Jinpa drew two more paper charm-bombs from her robe's pockets, but she looked doubtful. "These didn't kill it last time. What are you planning?"

"You'll see. Lady Sangye! Help us!" Tashi called out.

Swiftly, Sangye got to her feet and charged at the rakshasa, filling the air with her deadly ribbon. Sahar wove herself into the pattern, and the two women launched a fierce dual assault on the rakshasa, scoring wounds all over it. Furious, the cat beast raised its arms to block the blows, but it clearly couldn't hold out for long.

Just as Tashi leaped into the air to finish the job, however, the rakshasa sprang back on its strong legs and pointed its rod-weapon at Sangye and Sahar, charging another tri-colored spell at its point. With a roar of mana, the destructive spell blasted through the air, right at Sangye and Sahar.

_There's nothing I can do for Sangye or Sahar. I have to do this myself! _Tashi took advantage of the rakshasa's distraction and hopped onto its back, hanging onto its body tightly. Confused, the Rakshasa whirled around, trying to wrench Tashi off its back. But he clung to its fur, praying that Sahar and Sangye had survived.

The smoke from the destructive spell cleared, and both Sangye and Sahar stumbled out, their clothes and skin burnt, and Sahar's right arm dangling at her side. Judging by Sahar's pale face and the arm's odd angle, the bones had been broken. But still Sahar approached, her eyes glaring at the rakshasa.

With a flourish, Sangye snaked her ribbon through the air and caught the rakshasa right in the face. Quickly, Tashi grabbed the beast's jaw and wrenched it open, and together, the two Jeskai kept the rakshasa vulnerable for just a few precious seconds. "Jinpa! Now!" Tashi shouted.

At once, Jinpa tossed two charms, and Tashi caught them. He stuffed them down the rakshasa's throat, then scrambled away from it. Jinpa smiled as she realized Tashi's plan, then clapped her hands together.

The rakshasa's body suddenly bulged like a balloon as the charms inside exploded. Then, its flesh blasted in all directions, stinking hunks of muscle and fur everywhere. Only a smoking crater was left, and this time, Tashi was sure that the cat beast was gone for good.

Sahar stumbled toward Tashi. "Good work, Tashi. Rakshasa aren't easily dealt with... but I guess that'll do the trick."

Inspired by the sight, the Abzan soldiers and mages pressed the nagas even harder, and finally, slew the last one. Only a handful of the troopers were left, many injured. But that was enough for Sahar. She gathered all her allies and set off down the wide hallway, eager to finish the mission.

*o*o*o*o*

"This is it! Take all you can carry."

Although Sahar limped painfully into the next room, Tashi could see a confident vigor in her movements, and he didn't blame her. The party now stood in a large treasure room, packed with heaps of goods: thousands of coins, jewelry of all sizes, rare and antique weapons, and to Tashi's disgust, a collection of hand-crafted Jeskai wall scrolls and robes.

The Abzan soldiers eagerly scooped up nearby goodies, but Sahar strode right past the gold and jewelry and inspected a stone podium. Tashi joined her, and saw that it was a sort of necromancy altar, probably set aside in storage for the time being. "Vile, isn't it?" Tashi commented. "Playing with death like that, messing with the sanctity of it all..."

"Yes," Sahar said distractedly, running her left hand along the altar. "You may not know it, but the Abzan respect a spirit's passing into the next life, and the deceased's name is carved into our kin-trees. Bringing them back... it's indeed vile."

Before Tashi could respond, he heard a rustle of robes, then saw Lady Sangye join Sahar at the podium. "What is this?" Sangye asked. "A ritual relic?"

"It is," Sahar said, "but I can't figure out... there!"

Sahar lifted the podium's top off one-handed, and a number of items sat inside a cavity, sitting in a foul miasma of mana. Tashi backed up and coughed, his eyes burning. Sahar, however, ignored it and withdrew a wicked-looking dagger, its handle made of wood. The serrated blade had odd runes carved into it.

"I'm taking this," Sahar said. She sheathed it on her belt. "Shahzad's scholars would love to study it... once they get over their revulsion."

"There's much to learn from it," Sangye agreed. "I presume that it will be secured safely, given its nature?"

"Oh yes," Sahar said. "Shahzad's palace has a few secure vaults. No way is anyone else getting their hands on it." She turned to her men. "Hurry it up! We've got to pull out before more guards catch us. We need to rendezvous with the other platoon and get back to the siege tower. This assault is over."

Eager to leave this horrible place, Tashi scooped up a few Jeskai meditation pendants and joined the rest of the platoon as they retraced their steps through the cold hallways. The platoon advanced slowly, but to Tashi's relief, no Sultai guards presented themselves yet. The whole time, Tashi kept his eyes on Sangye, wondering what interest she could have in all this. Retrieving stolen Jeskai treasures? Maybe, but there had to be something else. Not that necromancy knife; the Jeskai abhorred such things. _So what's this all about, Sangye?_

Close to the necropolis' entrance, Sahar's platoon met the other infiltration force. Only a dozen bloody and ragged men showed up, with a hollow look in their eyes. "We slew the leader of this place, and his guards," the captain wheezed. "Some naga prince calling himself Takshak. But we're ready to leave this place _far _behind. We've lost so many."

"As have we all," said Sahar heavily. She glanced at her broken arm with frustration. "All we can do now is save all the Abzan, and Jeskai, lives we can. The general retreat should be sounded anytime now."

Finally, Tashi breathed fresh air as the two weary platoons emerged onto the open battlefield. It didn't look good; the Sultai had clearly recovered from the Abzan army's assault, and now steadily pushed the Abzan right back to their siege towers. All the while, the wounded chameleon sniped the Abzan wherever it could, its tongue snapping out at blinding speed.

"Mom, let me handle this," Leila told Sahar. She put a hand to Sahar's shoulder. "You've done enough."

Sahar smiled, but it was strained. "Okay. Don't get us all killed."

Leila tossed her wavy hair and raised her sword with a shout. All nearby Abzan joined her and began a charge back to Shahzad's waiting siege tower. Tashi smiled at the sight of such ferocity and unity in the face of the horrific Sultai, and he and Jinpa joined the fray. Tashi pushed himself to the limit, beating back every Sultai that came too close to the weary Abzan. He felt his tri-colored mana thundering through him, his passion fueling him._ Sometimes, we Jeskai found enlightenment through quiet contemplation of all that is. Other times, not so much!_

Tashi shouted in pain as a Sultai warrior's sword sliced through his shoulder, and he saw red blood soak his white tunic. He faltered, watching as the brawny warrior loomed over him, sword poised for the kill. In an instant, however, the warrior fell apart in bloody pieces, and Sangye's ribbon snaked back to its owner.

"Careful, Tashi," Sangye said. "I can't watch your back all the time." She flicked the man's blood off her ribbon.

Tashi nodded. "Sorry. And thanks."

Leila, meanwhile, clearly enjoyed herself as she led the charge. A few more Abzan succumbed to Sultai magic and blades, but by the skin of their teeth, they reached the siege tower's shadow and, more importantly, the cover of its archers. Arrows rained down on nearby Sultai, forcing them to retreat and allow the Sultai safe passage. Tashi checked the rest of the field, and saw that hardly a third of the original troopers were making it back to their siege towers. _So many lives lost! This is what it means to wage war, isn't it?_

The siege tower's entrance ramp yawned before the Abzan troopers, and they gratefully hurried up the ramp and into the tower's protective walls. Just as Tashi and the last few stragglers made it inside, the ramp hastily snapped shut, and Tashi felt the whole tower shudder as its beast began pulling it again. The sounds of battle were dim from in here, and faded entirely as the Abzan completed their retreat. Tashi could already imagine the Sultai warriors slinking back into Ukud Necropolis to heal their wounds with vile magic.

The medics started treating the soldiers' wounds, and Tashi held still as a medic bandaged his wounds. Jinpa took this chance to speak to him.

"Hey, Tashi," Jinpa muttered in his ear.

"What?" he murmured back.

Jinpa sounded distinctly grouchy. "Next time you take me on a quest, we go someplace nice."

"I wish I could promise you that."

"I'll just bet."


	11. Chapter 11

**WAY OF THE FLYING CRANE**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 11**

Even after the Abzan siege towers made it back to Arashin safely, Tashi found himself already being summoned to Shahzad's palace for another assignment. When Tashi gathered with Jinpa, Sangye, and Sahar in Shahzad's meeting room, he stared dumbfounded at the nobleman.

"You want us all to act in a play during your celebration party?" Tashi repeated. He tried to hide his distaste from both his face and tone. Beside him, Sangye shifted slightly.

"No, no. It's a reenactment!" Shahzad said, slapping a hand on the meeting table, making his seated officers jump. He fixed his eyes on Tashi. "You know what this means, don't you? Important people from all over Arashin will come to this party, maybe even Khan Anafenza herself. We have to make the right impression."

"I'm sorry, but my acting skills may not be all that impressive," Tashi blurted.

Jinpa elbowed Tashi in the ribs. "Don't be silly. It's a rallying cry to unite us against the Sultai Brood!"

Shahzad smiled. "Thank you! It seems that you understand. Yes, Jeskai people; us Abzan are ready to march on the Sultai and remove their taint from Tarkir forever. My victory at Ukud Necropolis was great, but I can't do this alone. I need to inspire the other nobles to join me."

Tashi was about to argue when he closed his mouth at the last second. He thought back to how many had died at Ukud Necropolis, but what good was arguing? If Shahzad felt good about stealing Sultai treasures and killing the local naga ruler, then let him have it. _War isn't something for me to celebrate. Violence is a necessity, not a hobby._

"You are absolutely correct, of course," Lady Sangye said politely. "If I may ask, Shahzad, what is to be done with the Sultai artifacts we obtained? I was there when Sahar secured a ritual knife."

Shahzad looked uncomfortable and glanced at Sahar. "Oh yes, that. Well... for now, all Abzan treasures we stole back will be re-distributed, or if we can't find the original owners, auctioned off. And the Sultai relics will be secured in my vault here in the palace until my experts can look them over. They may be dangerous."

"With much respect, Shahzad," Sangye said carefully, "Khan Orzat has many well-versed artificers and scholars in his employ in Sage-Eye Stronghold. Perhaps I could escort a few of these items for study? You need not do everything yourself."

Shahzad narrowed his eyes and wiped his brow. "That's a kind offer, Lady Sangye, but not yet. These items could prove hazardous, given their origins and nature. It's possible that, by being taken far from Sultai influence, they could activate self-defense enchantments. My men and I have seen such items before. Nasty business."

Sangye smiled and bowed her head. "Understandable. It's my hope that someday, we can crack the secrets of the Sultai together, and in so doing, learn better how to destroy them."

_What's with her and the Sultai? _Tashi wondered, watching Sangye. He could tell that her smile was false. _Even if she's here on Grandfather Chodak's orders somehow, what does she gain from that? Chodak had a mild scholarly interest in the Sultai clan, but they'd never accept him, or his minion, into their ranks as a cultural exchange._

Undisturbed by such thoughts, Shahzad cleared his throat. "Well, that settles that. Sahar, could you help me arrange the party? I have so many invitations to send. And you and your daughter have always been better at interior decor than me." A few officers chuckled.

"We will do our part as well," Jinpa offered. "To be honest, this reenactment sounds like great fun. I think we could all use a relaxing evening."

"Exactly," Shahzad said, pointing at her. "Victory on the battlefield isn't enough. We have to win over the hearts of others as well! You're wise beyond your years, little lady."

With that, Sahar escorted the three Jeskai visitors out of the room and back to their hotel. Along the way, Jinpa pulled Tashi back a bit and muttered to him, "This isn't over. I didn't like the interest Sangye took in the Sultai relics. No way would Khan Orzat let those things into Sage-Eye Stronghold."

"That's what I was thinking," Tashi muttered back. "Something tells me the party might be Sangye's chance to make her move."

"We'll just have to trust Shahzad and his men to keep the peace."

"Yeah." But that thought didn't make Tashi feel much better.

*o*o*o*o*

"Master, why did you have me spare Tashi and Jinpa back at Ukud Necropolis? I don't understand."

Sangye sat cross-legged in her mind, right in front of the Way of the Flying Crane school. Chodak the Mad sat before her, a gentle smile on his face.

"Sangye, I believed Tashi to be a serious threat. But he and his friend... what's her name... Jinpa? They are blind, and based on Tashi's combat ability, he poses no real threat."

"You are certain?"

"My grandson disappoints me," Chodak said with distaste. "And at any rate, by saving his life, you maintained your facade of benevolence. If Tashi really does become a threat later on, by some means, we will both have the capacity to dispatch him and anyone else who opposes us."

"I suppose that we shouldn't shed any more Jeskai blood than necessary at this point."

"Correct." Chodak stroked his beard. "People such as Tashi are more interested in clinging to the old ways and avoiding confrontation than finding the true way of the world. When I lived, my trips to Arashin, and my infiltration into Sultai territory, taught me much. Black mana unlocks so much potential of an individual, you see. And when that person has the chance to spread that power among many others..."

"Yes?" Sangye urged him, leaning forward to listen closely.

"Bring back what I need, and I'll show you," Chodak told her. "Khan Orzat is a complacent fool. It's time that someone worthy takes the office of Khan."

"Of course."

*o*o*o*o*

"Lady Sangye? Why are you back here? Does Shahzad need something?"

One of two guards spoke up uncertainly as Sangye strode comfortably through the torch-lit back halls of Shahzad's palace. Even from back here, she could hear the babble of laughter and talk from the party. With everyone's attention on the reenactment play, no one had seen Sangye slip back here. Now, the guards stood between Sangye and her mission. This wouldn't do.

"Yes," Sangye lied. "He and his other guards are busy. He sent me to check on things."

One guard narrowed his eyes. "What's the passcode?"

Sangye paused. "Now, is there any need for that?"

The guard raised his weapon. "If Shahzad sent you, he'd have told you the code. Recite it for me, or you're in big trouble. I don't care if you're some famous Jeskai sage or not."

Sangye sighed inwardly. _I should have figured. I'll just do this the hard way. Chodak has no time for this!_

"Forget the code. You're in the way," Sangye snarled. She untied her razor-sharp hair ribbon, and with a snap of her wrist, sent it lashing through the air. The long cord wrapped itself around the guard's neck and snapped it with another casual flick. Before the other guard could call for reinforcements, the ribbon wrapped itself around his throat. The man froze in place, his eyes wide. His breath caught in his throat.

Sangye approached the lone guard. "Can _you_ open Shahzad's vault for me?"

"I..." The man tried to tug the ribbon off his flesh, but his fingers jerked back once they touched the ribbon's razor-sharp edge.

"Well?" Sangye shoved her face in the guard's. "If you want to live, open it for me! Now!"

The guard swallowed. "No," he rasped. "Maybe you Jeskai people don't get it, but the Abzan are true to their own kind. I won't betray Shahzad for your schemes."

Sangye tightened the ribbon slightly around the man's neck. "Last chance."

The man's eyes spat fire as the ribbon started to strangle him. "You... stupid bitch."

With another flick, Sangye ended the man's life.

Lamenting the loss of her stealthy plan, Sangye stuffed the two bodies in a supply closet and stalked toward the vault's front door. Built out of enchanted wood, it wouldn't open for anyone who didn't have the key. But Sangye was better than that; if the guards wouldn't help her, then she'd resort to brute force. Her ribbon snaked through the air and carved a complex pattern across the vault door, reducing it to countless wood shards on the floor.

With a smile of contempt, Sangye stepped into the room. Sealed wooden crates lay everywhere, and a few were open, revealing all kinds of treasure inside. Several statues and oversizes vases were in here too, along with rare stuffed animals, and what appeared to be several gold-plated dragon bones on a pedestal.

Walking right past these priceless relics, Sangye scooped up the Sultai ritual knife that Sahar had found and infused it with her mana. The knife's runes glowed blue-white as Sangye worked, and as she thought, it had several protective enchantments. Crafty work, but nothing that Sangye, aided by Chodak's thoughts, couldn't handle. The knife grew hot and spat sparks as Sangye's mana shattered the protective enchantments, and then the knife lay still.

Sangye could still senses the knife's only remaining enchantment, and _that _was one that she intended to keep intact. Pocketing the relic, she turned and walked right back out, headed right for the front doors. If she could climb aboard her carriage at the city gates, she'd be back in Sage-Eye Stronghold before anyone would notice.

Perfect.

*o*o*o*o*

"... and with great courage, the mighty siege towers brought themselves before the wicked Sultai temple, and the battle was joined at last."

Tashi tried not to roll his eyes as the reenactment plodded on well into the evening. Hundreds of wealthy Abzan nobles in gaudy outfits sat in leather-padded seats, watching with glee. Anafenza herself sat in the crowd's middle on a raised platform, her arms folded as she watched. Tashi couldn't read her expression, but he hoped that she'd at least enjoy his Flying Crane sequences.

On the stage, dozens of actors stood in elaborate costumes; some, Abzan soldiers, others, caricatures of Sultai troopers and nagas. Tashi couldn't help but notice the stupid and cowardly expressions the fake Sultai warriors made as the two sides clashed with wooden swords and toy bows. All the while, support staff tossed long, colored ribbons on the battlefield to mimic spells. On one side of the stage, several replicas of the siege towers stood, and a replica of Ukud Necropolis sat at the other end.

The narrator's booming voice annoyed Tashi to no end, but the audience clapped at everything he said, and they positively cheered when Tashi and Jinpa were called up. Tashi tried not to go red as he placed himself at the battle's forefront with Jinpa. They both wore their actual outfits for convenience.

"Then, the noble Jeskai visitors lent us their strength, exotic saviors from a faraway land," the narrator said solemnly. "With his mysterious crane flight technique, Toshi took flight and purged all Sultai who stood before him!"

_My name's Tashi! And it's the Way of the Flying Crane! Get your facts straight, guy!, _Tashi thought as he adopted his usual combat stance. Two "Sultai" advanced on him, making thuggish expressions. _What's so mysterious about the Way of the Flying Crane, anyway? All I do is kick stuff! _Still, Tashi grinned at himself in a self-depreciating way. He might as well put on a good show.

The crowed oohed as Tashi executed a gentle, slow-motion flurry of punches and kicks, and the "Sultai" troopers leaped back and fell onto their backs, crying out pathetically. More surrounded Tashi, only to be "fallen" by Tashi's "exotic" techniques.

On and on it went, all the way into the battle inside Ukud Necropolis, where a large man covered in animal pelts advanced on Tashi, making ridiculous cat noises. This time, Tashi hung back as Jinpa stepped forward and tossed an imitation charm, and the support staff showered the fake Rakshasa in red and yellow ribbons to represent fire. The Rakshasa collapsed, and his dying cat noises almost made Tashi laugh out loud. _This is too much!_

Just as Tashi was starting to enjoy himself, though, three of Shahzad's guards threw open the doors, their dragonscale armor clanking as they went. Everyone froze when one guard cupped his hands over his mouth and hollered, "Show's over! We have a crime in progress here in the palace. Everyone, we will escort you to your homes. Be assured that no harm will come to you while we're watching over you."

Tashi stared in numb shock as more guards came in, herding Arashin's elite out the palace's doors and to their waiting carriages. His mind raced. _Did Sultai scouts follow us back for an assassination mission? That wouldn't be unlike them..._

A guard approached Tashi and Jinpa. "Shahzad's private vault was broken into," he said sternly. "And Lady Sangye is missing. Do either of you know anything about this? Answer me!"

"No! Jinpa and I've been here the whole time," Tashi babbled. "Sangye's not a friend of mine or anything. She hasn't told me a thing."

"Please believe us," Jinpa urged the guard. "We will honor our contract to Shahzad and offer our full support in catching the culprit."

The guard nodded curtly. "You had better; Shahzad is not one to cross, and all of you Jeskai people are far from home."

Tashi swallowed. "I understand."

"Good," the guard said. "Follow me. A guard detail will escort you to your hotel and keep a constant vigil, just in case. Tomorrow morning, you will attend Shahzad's court on this matter. Khan Anafenza will be there, too."

"Anafenza?" Tashi blurted.

The guard smiled. "Shahzad has all kinds of friends. Didn't you know? He and the Khan won't let this treachery stand, whether or not Lady Sangye is responsible." With that, he gathered two more guards and led Tashi and Jinpa through the palace.

Along the way, Tashi gave Jinpa a concerned glance, and her expression in return mirrored Tashi's thoughts: _Hell of a mess, huh?_


	12. Chapter 12

**WAY OF THE FLYING CRANE**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 12**

Early the next morning, Tashi woke with a jolt and bolted upright in his bed in the hotel; someone was pounding impatiently on the door. His gut churning, Tashi shook Jinpa awake in her bed, then swung open the door. Two of Shahzad's guards stood there, coated in dragonscale armor.

"Tashi, Jinpa, follow us," one of the guards said crisply. "Shahzad requires an audience with you at once. A carriage will be provided."

Tashi and Jinpa exchanged glances, then put on their everyday clothes and followed the guards to the hotel's courtyard, where the promised carriage waited. No one spoke on the way to Shahzad's massive palace; nothing needed to be said. Not even the warm air and bright sun could lift Tashi's spirits. This mission had gone from bad to worse!

"There you are," Shahzad said sharply once Tashi and Jinpa found themselves escorted into his meeting room. "Have a seat."

Nervously, Tashi sat at one of several empty seats, Jinpa settling in the chair next to him. Shahzad sat at his usual seat at the table's head, and on his left sat Sahar, and to his right, Khan Anafenza herself. The woman rested her elbows on the table, her chin in her hands as she watched the proceedings. Three guards stood behind her, their expressions guarded.

Aside from these impressive figures sat more of Shahzad's usual officers, plus Leila. The young woman flashed Tashi a quick smile that he tensely returned.

"Now, then," Shahzad said, slapping a hand to the table. "Tashi, Jinpa... you were here when my private vault was broken into. That you know. But what you _don't _know is that everything in there was left intact... other than a rare ritual knife that Sahar secured from Ukud Necropolis. It was easily the most valuable item we obtained from the Sultai Brood."

Tashi swallowed. "I assure you, Shahzad, that Jinpa and I had no hand in the theft. The other actors and support staff from the play can tell you that we were under watch the whole time."

Shahzad nodded impatiently. "For a time, in a fit of rage, I suspected you and Jinpa to be complicit in the theft, but I have been advised otherwise. Anafenza and Sahar suggested, and I agree, that the thief operated alone, and without inside help. You see, the vault's guards were killed, and the door shattered. See?" He placed a shard of wood on the table. "Now, who would operate alone and commit such an act? None of my men, I assure you."

"Lady Sangye," Jinpa said grimly.

Everyone looked at her, some with shock, others with fury. Khan Anafenza, for her part, just watched Jinpa passively. Tashi could almost hear the Khan's mind whirring with this information.

"Yes, a _visitor_," Shahzad said with venom. "I trusted you Jeskai in this city, as did the Khan, and now look what happened." He bolted to his feet. "Lady Sangye was clearly not acting in either clan's best interest! She has deceived us all. And now you, Tashi and Jinpa, will tell me why you're really here."

Jinpa folded her hands together on the table, and she lifted her chin. "Tashi and I traveled here to track Sangye, suspecting her to be involved with Chodak the Mad."

Murmurs broke out among the officers, and Sahar raised her lip in a snarl. "Explain yourself, Jinpa!" she barked. "I met Chodak once, when he visited for diplomatic reasons. But even I know that he's been dead for years."

Jinpa motioned to Tashi. "Naturally, Chodak's legacy is a sensitive issue among the Jeskai. Recently, Lady Sangye visited Chodak's tomb, then immediately traveled here under the pretense of scholarly interest."

"A lie," Shahzad snorted. He sank back in his chair, chest heaving. "I have heard that Chodak the Mad attempted to learn Abzan and Sultai secrets of death and spirits in order to become immortal, and lead the Jeskai clan down a path of madness by usurping Khan Orzat. Is this true?"

Tashi felt a cold chill. "Yes, it is. My grandfather was tainted by black mana and forbidden secrets, and it took great sacrifice to defeat him and seal him away. But I've always wondered if a tiny piece of him is left to continue his ambitions. It would seem so."

"In that case, Sangye might be under Chodak's control?" Shahzad said incredulously. "His spirit lives on in his body, and he exerted that power over Sangye when she visited his remains?"

"Yes," Tashi said. He clenched his fists. "When Sangye visited his bones, I can't say whether she at first intended to ally with him, or had innocent, scholarly interests that became exploited. Either way, I believe that she's acting on his behalf. And _that's _why I was so determined to come all the way here to Arashin. I'm sorry, Shahzad, but I didn't care that much about fighting the Sultai or making you look good. I'll pursue even the slightest possibility that Chodak's will lives on."

There was a second of silence. Then -

"Then pursue Sangye again, of course," Anafenza said.

Tashi recoiled. "Excuse me?"

"The trail's still hot," Anafenza said doggedly. "Tashi, if this is all true, then no doubt Sangye is headed for Chodak the Mad's remains in Sage-Eye Stronghold. Her carriage left only last night; there is time to catch up to her and her assistant Narbul, and apprehend them."

"That's right," Shahzad added. "Tashi, Jinpa, you both are still bound to my contract. You proved yourselves at Ukud Necropolis; now, stop Lady Sangye's insanity and return that ritual knife at once. Sangye broke her contract to me and stole from me, and what's more, this may ruin the Abzan-Jeskai ties that we're trying to build. I consider Sangye no less than a traitor, even a war criminal."

Tashi nodded grimly. Shahzad had an invested interest in the Jeskai Way not for the clan's own integrity, but their capacity to aid the Abzan against the Sultai. If Chodak took power and overthrew Khan Orzat, or worse, that alliance would fail, and the Abzan would face the vengeful Sultai Brood alone. Orzat was interested in inter-clan friendship; Tashi doubted that Chodak ever would be.

Shahzad looked at Sahar. "You and your daughter are to accompany them."

"Us?" Sahar said. "Shahzad, we are needed _here_ to maintain the frontline against the Sultai."

"But you and Leila have experience with the Jeskai now. You've told me yourself that Tashi and Jinpa are reliable and faithful, even worthy of the Abzan Houses," Shahzad told her.

"Well..."

"Mom, we should help," Leila put in. "I know the war against the Sultai means a lot to you... but we can do a lot of good out there. Our platoon will get along without us. Shahzad will see to that, I'm sure."

"You and your daughter were trained for covert ops before you joined my army, did you not?" Shahzad asked Sahar.

"Yes." Sahar cleared her throat. "Very well. Tashi, Jinpa... we don't have much time to waste. We'll take your carriage back to the Purugir trade post, then secure transport from there to Sage-Eye Stronghold."

"We can take a mantis from Purugir to Sage-Eye Stronghold," Tashi offered. "We'll need payment, though."

"Let me handle that," Sahar said confidently. She got to her feet, as did Leila. "Shahzad, if we may?"

Shahzad nodded. "Go. May your ancestors watch over you."

*o*o*o*o*

"I'm sorry, Lady Sangye, but the Khan is meditating!"

Khan Orzat's wife, Halla, wrung her hands nervously as Sangye confronted her deep in Sage-Eye Stronghold's combat school. The sun had just risen over the misty mountains, a sight that Sangye had missed in the miserable Abzan desert.

Sangye tossed her hair. "It's urgent, madam. I have returned from Arashin with urgent news for the Khan."

"If you relayed the news to me, I may -"

"Only the Khan may hear it," Sangye said dismissively, waving a hand. Beside her, Narbul nodded sternly. "It's of a sensitive nature. He would know best how to make it public. For now, it must be between us."

Bewildered, Halla glanced at the closed sliding doors that separated the two women from the Khan. She smoothed a crease in her expensive silk robes, then glanced down and nodded mutely. She slid open the door and backed away, hands clasped behind her back. Narbul similarly backed away, arms folded.

Sangye held her chin high as she strode into the large, sparse room, her slipper-clad feet padding lightly on the floor. It didn't matter how quiet she was, though; legends held that Khan Orzat could hear a dragonfly land on a leaf from a mile away.

Whatever.

"Lady Sangye," Orzat said simply, but he didn't move. The old man sat cross-legged, his hands clasped before him, blue mana humming and throbbing between his fingers. The sheer energy made the hairs on Sangye's neck and arms stand up, almost like static electricity. He wore a set of navy robes trimmed in red and white, and a hairpiece in his topknot.

Sangye stood patiently for a few seconds, waiting for Orzat to finish. She looked around the room. A paper lantern hung at each corner, and a potted plant sat along each wall between them. On the north wall hung a tapestry, depicting a spear-wielding warrior grappling with a silver dragon, each combatant circling the other in a sort of deadly dance.

Finally, Orzat powered down his spell and stood, turning to face Sangye. He cracked a smile. "So good to see you in the flesh once again. Not anyone would be allowed to enter this chamber this time of day."

Sangye bowed her head. "Forgive the intrusion, my Khan, but I bear urgent news I entrust to no one else. I crave your wisdom at this pivotal time."

Orzat drew his robes around himself. "What did you learn?"

"Not what I learned, but what I obtained." Slowly, carefully, Sangye drew the Sultai knife from her robes and lay it out on her hands for Orzat to see. "I allied with a local nobleman named Shahzad, and with his forces, I raided Ukud Necropolis. This was among the spoils of war... a rare artifact of untold power."

Orzat reached a hand to touch it, but drew back at the last second. "My scholars should see this at once. I trust that you've shown it to no one else?"

Sangye shook her head. "Only Shahzad's own advisors, who deemed it safe for transport." In fact, she had _not _shown it to Shahzad's men. Still, even though the knife had set off a security spell halfway across the Abzan desert, Sangye had easily suppressed the protective enchantment and dissolved it. "And this is the important part: this knife is steeped in necromantic magic, and I was told all about it. Apparently... it can destroy Chodak the Mad's cursed remains for good."

"My word!" Orzat took a step back, his eyes wide. "We never found it in our power to destroy that man's remains, hence the tomb. But you really can destroy his bones? You're certain?"

"I checked with all of Shahzad's advisors and mages," Sangye lied. Actually, only Chodak the Mad's guiding words were needed for this. "We can finally destroy Chodak's disturbing remains and set his living descendants at ease. Arba, and his son Tashi, should be glad to hear it."

"Yes, I should think so," Orzat said carefully. "On a similar note, Arba sent me a messenger bird a while back. It would seem that Tashi also traveled to Arashin, but I was not told of his reasons. I suppose that you met him there?"

"Yes. In fact, Tashi and a mage friend of his have signed a contract with Shahzad, as I did," Sangye smiled. "They will help you attain your dream of a permanent Jeskai-Abzan alliance against the Sultai Brood."

Orzat clapped his hands together. "Wonderful! Now, do I have your _full_ assurance that this knife will end the problem of Chodak's remains?"

"Absolutely. I confided this in utter certainty." Inside, Sangye was laughing. Khan Orzat trusted her so much, he'd take her word for it on an exotic Sultai relic! She had once heard a quote from a wise sage: _"Admiration is the emotion furthest from understanding." _How true that turned out to be!

"What preparation do you need for Chodak's destruction?" Orzat asked eagerly. "And when will you return to Arashin? I imagine that there is much work to be done there."

"For the former, I merely need to enter the tomb and have your guards seal it tightly behind me. No need to risk collatoral damage. For the latter... I'm not sure. I trust Tashi and Jinpa to make strides very soon. I suppose that you will soon receive a letter from them saying as much."

"I see. In that case, I shall write a note that you should present to the tomb's guards," Orzat said. "Please make haste, Lady Sangye; I have never rested easy knowin that my would-be assassin's remains lie in my city, silently taunting me."

Sangye merely smiled.

Satisfied, Orzat turned on his heel and strode from the meditation room, no doubt headed to his office to write the promised note.

Although Sangye couldn't hear Chodak's voice, she could almost feel his approval, his anticipation. How funny that the Khan's official note to destroy Chodak's remains would seal his own fate instead.

Sangye always loved irony.


	13. Chapter 13

**WAY OF THE FLYING CRANE**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 13**

Even by moonlight, the Purugir trading post looked exactly as Tashi had last seen it. At long last, his rented, ibex-drawn carriage pulled up at the bustling trade town, and Sahar wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"What's the matter?" Jinpa asked Sahar.

"I don't really like crowds," Sahar said. "Especially not this kind. So much noise."

Tashi could see what she meant. Merchants from both the Jeskai and Abzan clans haggled and auctioned goods at the top of their voices, trying to wring every last coin from mercenaries and wealthy collectors. Rare treasures glittered on tables and sturdy animals snorted and stomped their hooves in makeshift pens. Still, it was a welcome sight to Tashi's eyes, especially because of a certain service provided here.

"There. The mantis riders," Tashi said, pointing. As soon as Jinpa returned the carriage, he led his three companions to one corner of the town, where several giant mantises sat restlessly. Each had a massive collar fixed around its neck, with a chain tethering each beast to pegs in the ground. Meanwhile, their riders stood nearby, talking up their mounts and offering discount prices.

Sahar and Leila stared up at the mantises in awe. "Where do they come from?" Leila asked faintly. She couldn't tear her eyes from the insects' clicking jaws and thorny front legs.

Tashi looked up at them too. "They breed high in the mountains, and some are ridden by expert jockeys like those guys." He nodded at the mantis riders, all of whom had scars.

"But the mantises are _trained_, right? They're disciplined?" Leila asked, a slight note of panic in her voice. As she spoke, one mantis ran its long, scratchy tongue along its front leg to groom itself. The sound was like sandpaper.

"The jockeys are good at what they do. But the mantises are truly wild," Tashi admitted.

"To elaborate," Jinpa put in, "the mantises and riders are partners of sorts. But a mantis is always capable of consuming its rider should it feel angered... or hungry."

Sahar put her gloved hands on her hips and frowned. "You're telling me that we're riding one of those things to Sage-Eye Stronghold, Tashi? You mentioned these things on the ride here, but I still didn't expect the mantises to be so... fearsome."

"Well..." Tashi winced. He hadn't wanted Sahar or Leila to get second thoughts on the trip here, but in hindsight, maybe he could have at least warned them. Too late now.

"Look, these men are clearly consummate professionals," Jinpa said bracingly. "They wouldn't sell their services if there was any doubt. It's not good business. All we have to do is pay the fee, and we're off."

Sahar chewed on her lower lip, her eyes scanning the great insects. "Fine. We'll take the biggest one. It looks like it can seat all of us."

With that, Sahar led her group to the mantis jockeys. "I am Sahar, lieutenant in nobleman Shahzad's army," she said briskly. "I require a mount for a party of four to Sage-Eye Stronghold. Who can help me?"

The biggest, toughest rider cracked a grin and waved her over. "That's me, lady. So, what business do you have in Sage-Eye Stronghold, huh? Pretty ballsy for an Abzan gal like you to go there."

Sahar snarled and opened her mouth to retort, but Leila gently pushed her mother aside. "We mean no trouble," she said placatingly. "My Jeskai friends here visited Arashin to enhance inter-clan relations, so my mother and I are returning the favor."

"Yeah, yeah. You don't have to be a hero to ride the mantises, missy," the rider said dismissively. "Now let's talk payment."

With a sour expression, Sahar stepped forward and offered a coin pouch. "This should cover it. I'll tip you if we get there fast enough. I want to be there before sunup."

The rider rifled through the coin bag, then pocketed it and pointed at his mount. "Get on, then. One at a time."

Tashi hesitated for just a second before he strode toward the giant mantis with the others. A simple rope ladder allowed everyone to board the insect's saddle, and after the collar was removed, the rider drew a short stick from his belt.

Red-white mana suddenly crackled at the stick's tip, and the rider placed it at the mantis' neck. With a screech, the insect swept out its wings and leaped into the air, wings buzzing at either side. The Purugir trading post quickly fell away as the mantis soared higher into the cool night air, with only the star-studded sky overhead.

The landscape smoothly rolled underneath as the mantis flew. Its wings were surprisingly quiet given their side, only making a whisper. After some time, Sahar, who sat behind Tashi, tapped his shoulder. "We need to talk," she muttered to him.

Tashi nodded and turned to the mantis rider. "Sir? Need a private conversation here."

"I get that a lot." The jockey produced a pair of ear mitts and put them on.

Sahar cleared her throat. "I need you to outline our next move... and estimate Sangye's."

Tashi's stomach clenched. "By now, she's probably spoken to Khan Orzat and gotten his permission to visit my grandfather's tomb. What happens next... I'm not sure."

"Guess," Sahar said sharply. "You know more about Jeskai secrets than me. How could Chodak resume his mad schemes from here? What did he do in life?"

"Grandfather Chodak wanted to be Khan and kill Khan Orzat in a Trial of Succession. He was defeated, then tried to assassinate Orzat later that day in anger. Orzat's enforcers caught him, then destroyed his flesh and detained his skeleton."

"Slow down there," Sahar said. "What is a Trial of Succession?"

"It's a ritual battle where someone can officially challenge the Khan for his or her office in a duel."

"They're rare, though," Jinpa added. "Due to how powerful and well-connected the Khans are. Few would ever challenge that, and even fewer challengers succeed. The last Khan to gain the office using this method was Dorjee the Red, and that was over four hundred years ago."

"History lesson aside," Sahar said, "How close did Chodak come to defeating Orzat? What was he capable of?"

"No one knows the exact details, but he had clearly enhanced himself with Sultai magic," Tashi said with disgust. _I hate talking about all this. _"He came back from Arashin and the Gurmag Swamps with an air of haughty superiority and devilish cunning unbecoming of the Jeskai. Or that's how it's been told to me. Anyway, he fought Orzat using Way of the Flying Crane's third form, but even with his enhanced endurance, narrowly lost. Then he cornered Orzat in the combat school for the assassination attempt I told you about. His Sultai magic kept his bones and spirit from being destroyed, so they were sealed into the tomb."

Sahar grunted. "I see. Only scant details are known back in Arashin about all that. All we know is that Chodak came to us claiming to be 'gathering the wisdom of the world, no matter how strange or dark'. Anafenza, Shahzad, and everyone else believed him. If only we knew that he was gathering Sultai magic for his own gain..."

"I don't know exactly how Chodak would handle this if Sangye revived him," Tashi said slowly. "He can't operate in person, I know that. Maybe he'll act through Sangye and hide out somewhere? Either way, we just have to stop her and make her pay for her scheming." He clenched his fists. "Sangye won't rush Orzat for fear of looking suspicious; she'll give it some time, but just a little. That buys us just enough time to get there first and intercept her."

"Agreed," Sahar said briskly. "This woman has caused us all considerable trouble." Her voice softened. "And I'm grateful, Tashi, that you and Jinpa have done this much. Working for Shahzad is no small commitment, and it's your grandfather's legacy you're dealing with here."

Tashi managed a grin. "Thanks, Sahar."

"Don't mention it, kid."

*o*o*o*o*

Sangye's heart raced as she dismounted her carriage along an empty road in Sage-Eye Stronghold, while Narbul stayed in the carriage's seat. Chodak the Mad's tomb lay ahead, and as she drew nearer, Sangye was careful to keep her expression neutral, her movements casual. She drew her red and orange robes around her against a chilly breeze and dismounted.

"Lady Sangye," one of the two guards said curtly as she approached. "What is the reason for your visit this time?"

"That's classified," Sangye said smoothly, offering the Khan's note. The guard looked it over, including the wax seal. He nodded and disengaged the tomb's door's enchantments, and the heavy wooden doors slid inward. Sangye strode in, and she heard the wood doors rasp as they shut tightly behind her.

Just to be certain, Sangye ran her hands along the doors, feeding a bit of blue and white mana into her fingertips. Sure enough, no trace of sound, light, or mana could possibly pass through one side to the other, witht the exception of a small silver knocker, enchanted to send a sound to the other side. Good. Not even Narbul was to witness what came next.

Like before, enchanted torches flared to life on the stone brick walls, filling the room with orange light. And just like before, Chodak's skeleton lay neatly on a low platform, arms and legs straight, empty eye sockets staring at the ceiling. Even though the skeleton lay still, Sangye could feel Chodak's familiar miasma, like an intoxicating gas.

In Sangye's mind, Chodak was silent, but Sangye could feel him urging her on. So, Sangye rolled up her sleeves, drew the Sultai knife, and extended a bare arm over the musty bones. Sangye hesitated for only a split second before she drew the knife's edge along her skin.

_And now, Chodak, you give me the secrets to ultimate power, _Sangye silently demanded as her blood oozed on her skin. She deeped the cut, and a thin stream of her blood splashed right onto Chodak's bones, painting them red. Sangye put away the knife and clapped a hand to her arm to stop the bleeding. Any second now...

Within seconds, a green light flared to life in Chodak's eye sockets, and the bones slid together to form a cohesive whole. With a dry rustle, the skeleton sat upright, its bright green eyes boring into Sangye's own.

"Yes!" Sangye blurted. "Chodak, I'm ready. Together we can overthrow Khan Orzat and lead our clan to supremacy on all of Tarkir!"

Wordlessly, the skeleton swung its legs over the platform's edge and stood, taller than Sangye expected. For just a second, it stood there, contemplating her.

"Can you speak?" Sangye asked tentatively. "Please, Chodak, teach me all you know. I've gone to such lengths... HEY!"

Quickly, Chodak's skeleton reached out a hand and seized Sangye's abdomen with surprising, and painful, strength. Panicking, Sangye tried to pull away, but she felt a white-hot sensation on her body where Chodak held her.

More pain flooded Sangye's body, and she screamed as she felt her flesh distorting in Chodak's grip. She heard the wet, tearing sound of her skin and muscle parting from her bones, and to her numb shock, she saw her own flesh starting to creep along Chodak's bony arm.

It was too much. How could Chodak betray her like this? After all she had done... perhaps in trying to take down the foppish Khan Orzat, Sangye had become the biggest fool of all...

*o*o*o*o*

_That's it. Not much longer now. Easy does it..._

Chodak could barely see out of his makeshift eyes, but it was enough. He saw Sangye's blurry form standing before him, and her flesh parted from her bones with convenient ease. The wet warmth of life soaked into Chodak's bones like a tonic, and he could have smiled at the sensation. Well, once he absorbed Sangye's face, he could.

Halfway through the process, Chodak felt Sangye's life leave her body as her organs parted from her bones. He felt no remorse, only eagerness as her flesh assimilated to his skeleton. Carefully, Chodak coated his skeleton, starting with the chest. Sangye's organs settled into his rib cage, the bright red heart beating steadily, the lungs swelling. Then the muscle, then the bare skin. Sangye's clothes fell in a heap on the floor, waiting for their new master.

Chodak spread his arms wide and parted his legs to steady his stance. Sangye's flesh crept down his legs, right down to the toes, and then the arms and neck. Chodak savored the sight of Sangye's flesh covering his bony hands, and even the fingernails were perfectly in place. Sultai magic was a wonderful thing.

Finally, Chodak summoned the remaining flesh across his skull. His vision sharpened as Sangye's eyes nestled themselves in his sockets, and he suddenly heard the torches' crackling flames as Sangye's ears became functional. The smell of stone and dust filled Chodak's nose, and he tasted the bitter air on his tongue. Once Sangye's long, dark hair grew out of his scalp, the process was finished.

"I can speak. I can speak!" Chodak smiled and traced his fingers his lips, running his tongue along his teeth. He felt manic glee fill his brain, and he eagerly ran his hands along his new flesh from top to bottom.

What an exquisite body Sangye had! Such supple strength and grace contained in these muscles, and such seductive beauty besides. "Sangye was a woman of many talents," Chodak said aloud. It felt odd to hear a woman's voice speak his thoughts, but so be it. "Too bad they're all mine now. I can feel the memories, remember her skills..."

Chodak ran through Sangye's memories, from being raised in a humble suburb running with a gang of boys, to becoming entranced by the Way of the Wandering Warrior, to her first expedition outside Jeskai territory, to her first sexual encounter. He felt Sangye's flesh tingle with remembered ecstacy at the thought.

Calmly, Chodak donned Sangye's robes and slippers, then picked up the hair ribbon-weapon. He tested it in his hands, admiring how it could stretch to become more like a whip during battle. He felt the razor-sharp edge and smiled. Such a weapon!

Chodak tied his new hair into a ponytail with the ribbon, just as Sangye always did. Then, he tried a few practice moves. Punch, kick, roll, counter... it all came so easily to this new flesh. The Way of the Flying Crane's best user had finally come back from near-death!

Chodak even had Sangye's mana combined with his own. He braced himself, and a sizzling aura of iron-hard mana surrounded him. As he had done with his old body, Chodak compressed the mana into his skin and launched form three. Time slowed down as Chodak filled the air with a dizzying barrage of punches and kicks, like raindrops drumming on a roof.

Panting, Chodak powered down his mana aura except for a little sliver of it that healed Sangye's knife wound. Then, he extended his palm and fired a jet of white-red mana that vaporized Sangye's prone skeleton. Only vapor remained of her bones.

_Now, then. Narbul and Sangye's other associates are waiting for me. I'd better get going. There's work to be done if this floundering clan is going to make a comeback._ Tossing his hair with Sangye's old haughtiness, Chodak rapped the door's enchanted knocker, and the doors slid open right away. Chodak blinked in the sudden sunlight.

"It's done," Chodak said flatly, striding out of his tomb-prison at long last. "I vaporized Chodak's remains and his spirit alike. He haunts us no more." _Because he properly lives among us now!_

The guards hurried into the tomb and gathered blue mana on their hands, waving them through the air. Finally, they lowered their hands and powered off their mana. "No sign of Chodak. The old curse is gone," one guard said with relief. "Well done, Lady Sangye."

"Thank you." Chodak smiled and felt grateful that Sangye's flesh completely masked the Sultai magic that enchanted his , he climbed into the carriage and called out to the guards, "Go to Khan Orzat for a new assignment. Goodness knows that you don't have to watch over that old tomb anymore."

"Damned right," one guard grinned. "Thank you, Lady Sangye." He and the other guard set right off.

"It worked? Completely?" Narbul asked Chodak in amazement as the carriage set off.

"Everything went exactly as planned," Chodak said. "But there's something else, something important. Listen closely..."


	14. Chapter 14

**WAY OF THE FLYING CRANE**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 14**

"Hey. Some kind of ruckus down at the plaza."

The mantis jockey pointed down at Sage-Eye Stronghold from far above, and Tashi squinted to look. It was early in the morning; the sun had barely crept over the mountains, but even in the dim light, he, too, saw a gathering crowd. And at one end of the crowd stood two isolated figures that Tashi could recognize evenf rom up here. Overhead, four mantises flew in circular patrols, their riders holding pikes.

"Oh, _no_," Jinpa moaned. "The Trial of Succession. Sangye must have already challenged Khan Orzat!"

Tashi balled his hands into fists. "Get us down there," he told the mantis jockey. "Quick. I need to talk to those two people."

"You got it, pal." The jockey tugged on the mantis' reins, and the insect dove straight down, forcing its passengers to hang on tight. The wind howled past Tashi's ears and his eyes watered, but he couldn't tear his eyes from the sight of the bustling crowd. Nothing but a Trial of Succession could possibly draw everyone together like that!

However, the patrolling mantises swooped in, and Tashi's mount paused. "You there!" a rider called out. "No one is permitted to interfere with the Trial. Land your mount down there, or we will be forced to _escort _you away." He pointed at an empty area right behind the crowd, opposite of the two figures.

Reluctantly, the jockey of Tashi's mantis guided his mount to the designated area, and people backed away from it as the mantis landed at the crowd's edge. Tashi and the other passengers didn't bother with the rope ladder; they just jumped right down, and Tashi pushed his way through the crowd. "I need to see Sangye!" he shouted over the babble. "Move! Please! It's important!"

But Tashi couldn't get through the crowd in time. Past all the people, he could see Sangye standing in the open at the other end of the crowd. Several armed guards kept the crowd at bay. From here, Tashi saw Sangye motion, and the people backed even further away.

"I have seen much on my travels to Abzan and Sultai territory," Sangye announced. "I fought with a local nobleman, and with his army, I learned that our enemies are many and powerful. Soon, full-scale war will be upon us! We need a leader capable of meeting this threat. And it is not Khan Orzat."

Some people in the crowd booed Sangye's words, but many others clapped and voiced their support, jabbing accusing fingers at Orzat.

The Khan's face twisted in fury. "Lady Sangye, I cannot believe you called me here today to challenge me. You were one of my most devoted students, and an excellent monk! I didn't mentor you to become an... an _usurper_!"

"It is the way of the clan, my Khan, and the way of the world," Sangye retorted. "Many have grown dissatisfied with your guidance, Orzat, and I speak for them when I say that a new leader is needed. Until such time as your student Narset is ready to lead, I believe myself your proper replacement to meet the Sultai menace."

"The Sultai wouldn't dare invade us!" Orzat said, but even through the crowd, Tashi could hear doubt and fear in the old man's voice.

"The Abzan only dealt a temporary blow to the Sultai Brood," Sangye told him. "They will return, and the Abzan alone can't stop them. You're unwilling to go to war, Orzat. You've made that much clear to me. But I... I will help eradicate the Sultai Brood from the face of Tarkir."

Sahar clamped a hand on Tashi's shoulder. "Do something," she urged him. "Sangye is a traitor and schemer! I've got a bad feeling about this, especially if she's acting on Chodak the Mad's orders. I want Jeskai aid against the Sultai, but not like this."

Tashi bit his lower lip. "I can't stop them. The Trial has already started."

"What?"

"The Trial starts with the challenger voicing why he or she would better rule than the previous Khan. Honestly, their debate is a formality at this point," Tashi said helplessly. "I'd be dragged off by the crowd if I interfered."

Sahar winced. "I see. Well, then, are you sure that Khan Orzat can handle this challenge?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry." Tashi swallowed and kept his eyes on the elderly Khan. He could already see a certain supple strength in the old man's posture and face, which suited his combat style: Way of the Riverwheel. Tashi took comfort in the fact that Orzat was arguably the best living user of that style.

But could it stop Sangye's madness?

Tashi and the others watched with rapt attention as Sangye and Orzat backed away from each other. "I am Lady Sangye, and I challenge you, Khan Orzat, for the office of Khan," Sangye announced. "I fight with Way of the Riverwheel."

"I am Khan Orzat, and I defend my office from you, Lady Sangye. I fight with Way of the Riverwheel." By now, both contestants stood fifty feet apart, and each assumed the pre-battle meditation stance. Intense waves of blue, red, and white mana radiated from them, rippling their robes and shimmering in the air like a mirage. Tashi could feel their mana coiling and writhing tensely, waiting to be released.

Silence fell over the plaza. Not even the mantis made a sound.

Then, two blurred figures streaked across the battlefield.

Tashi recoiled as Sangye and Orzat flashed across the battlefield at inhuman speed, and when they met at the center, both already had their weapons drawn. Sangye's dark hair billowed freely as she brandished her ribbon-whip, while Orzat drew a long white cloth from his belt. Intense mana hummed and sizzled on the weapons as they clashed, and the sheer pressure cracked the plaza's tiles. The ground began to buckle.

The air crackled and snapped as both contestants whirled around one another in a loose dance, their enchanted weapons snaking through the air and clashing at random. Each time, Tashi's ears ached from the pressure, and his eyes watered. He resisted the urge to draw back, but the display of power was terrifying. Orzat was no longer a calm old man and family man; now, he was a living weapon.

Blood filled the air as Sangye's ribbon slashed across Orzat's navy blue robes and flesh alike, but a second later, Orzat's cloth sliced through Sangye's thigh, with another spray of blood. Both monks leaped back from each other, standing thirty feet apart.

Tashi watched tensely as Sangye and Orzat resumed their meditation stances, ignoring their bleeding wounds. Instead, they closed their eyes, a look of utter calm on their faces.

"What do you think? Can Khan Orzat defeat her?" Sahar muttered to Tashi.

"Can't say. They're even at this point, so they're both going bcto use their maximum abilities," Tashi told her. "I'd give a slight edge to Orzat, but he's not the warrior he used to be. And if Chodak is helping Sangye somehow..."

For a few moments, both combatants stood locked in place, silently daring each other to move. The tension hung in the air like a thick fog.

Orzat broke the silence.

The crowd gasped as Orzat stood on one leg, whirling his cloth around him. Torrents of blue mana flooded the air, and as Tashi watched, the mana manifested into actual water, thousands of gallons of it. A fine mist settled over the crowd as Orzat coalesced the water into a massive ring that whirled around him, forming spines along its length as added weapons. He pointed his arm to direct the water at Sangye -

Sangye vanished.

And then she appeared again, floating in the air right before Orzat, her legs tucked up under her, her arms outstretched.

With a terrific _boom_, Sangye snapped out a kick that caught Orzat right on the forehead. The Khan flew across the plaza and rolled painfully toward the crowd's edge, his water ring collapsing as he went. Before the Khan could get up, however, Sangye appeared before him again, and this time, she unleashed a flurry of punches.

Tashi stared in shock. _That's just like Way of the Flying Crane's third form! I know that Sangye dabbled with the art in her past, but this is different! Chodak must have taught it to her somehow. This isn't good..._

Just in time, Orzat summoned a chunk of water to himself and formed a barrier just as Sangye's fists reached him. Water and blue mana blasted through the air as Sangye fought her way through the barrier, and with another kick, she swept it aside. In an eyeblink, dozens of punches sent Orzat tumbling away for a second time.

Like an unstoppable machine, Sangye advanced on Orzat, not even bothering with her high-speed movement technique. She raised a fist to finish Orzat off -

This time, the Khan was ready. Visibly shaken, he sprang to his feet and summoned more of his water, forming a smaller ring around himself. Orzat did a sort of complex dance, and the ring formed several thick tendrils that rushed at Sangye from different angles to overwhelm her.

Sangye took to the air once again, whirling her red ribbon around her. Her red and white mana vaporized the water on touch, but one tendril got through her guard. Sangye cried out as the hardened water seized her and slammed her to the plaza's tiled floor.

"Had enough?" Orzat barked, advancing on Sangye. "I will grant you this one chance to cease and desist."

"Foolish old man." Sangye threw off the tendril with a wave of her mana, then leaped into the air once again. Grimly, Orzat gathered his water and sent more tendrils racing after Sangye, desperate to keep her away. However, Sangye swept aside two more tendrils with her ribbon, then vanished. She re-appeared right before Orzat, and once again delivered a terrific kick to his face. Just as quickly, a jet of water smacked into Sangye's back, throwing her far away.

Orzat stumbled back, his mana clearly wavering with exhaustion. He re-summoned his water with his cloth and sent more tendrils after Sangye, but it was no good. She charged right through the assault, deflecting some water tendrils while allowing others to land glancing blows. Her face had settled into a grimly determined mask, and it chilled Tashi to the bone.

With a defiant shout, Orzat drew back his arms and sent one thick jet of water at Sangye. He was too slow; Sangye appeared in mid-air behind Orzat, and a blinding flurry of punches knocked him to the plaza's floor once again. Orzat's water lost cohesion and spread across the plaza, then evaporated as the Khan's mana wore out.

The Khan scrambled back from Sangye as she advanced, but he was helpless as she towered over him. With one swift movement, she seized his head and twisted it to the side with a crack that echoed over the stunned crowd.

Sangye released Orzat and let his body slump to the ground. She powered down her mana, bound her hair with her ribbon, and raised a hand in triumph. "Today, I take Khan Orzat's life for the good of the clan! I, Lady Sangye, stand victorious!" she announced, voicing the Trial's official victory statement. "I regret the need to take such a great man's life, but if our clan is to survive, it needs a new leader _now_. I shall lead us to triumph with our Abzan allies over the foul Sultai clan!"

Cheers swept across the crowd and everyone pumped their fists to show support. For his part, Tashi turned to face Jinpa, Sahar and Leila, his heart racing. "I'm sorry," he said tightly. He felt numb. "I should have been able to stop Sangye long before this."

Jinpa gripped Tashi's upper arm. "Don't. You did everything we could. Sangye and Chodak were just one step ahead."

"But now Sangye's free to finish her scheme!" Tashi argued. He swayed on the spot; all of them had spent the night awake on the mantis. It had been a long trip from Arashin.

Sahar held up a gloved hand. "You're feeling guilty about this because Chodak's your grandfather. But we're not defeated yet. Leila and I came here for a reason: to stop Chodak's schemes and repair the Abzan-Jeskai alliance that we're trying to build. We'll take care of this soon enough, one way or another."

Tashi hesitated. Sahar was right; Sangye would need a few hours to settle into her new office, but after that, Tashi and the others could still pay her a visit and figure things out. Exactly how this would work, Tashi didn't know, but the look in Sahar's eyes steeled his resolve. He nodded. "Okay. Let's just get out of here and work on the plan later."

"Oh, and you'll both need to see the guards and get passports," Jinpa told Sahar and Leila. "Tashi and I will assure the guards that you're here for peaceful reasons."

"Right," Sahar nodded. "Lead the way. It's been a long night."


	15. Chapter 15

**WAY OF THE FLYING CRANE**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 15**

"What? You're not coming with Leila and I?"

Sahar raised her eyebrows when she heard Tashu's housing plan here in Sage-Eye Stronghold. She and Leila held their recently-acquired passports in hand while the Trial's crowd dispersed.

Tashi shrugged. "There's no harm in splitting up the party for now. You and Leila go ahead and rest at a hotel. I haven't been at my parent's house in a while. I wanted to say hello and see somewhere familiar."

"And Jinpa's okay with the plan?" Sahar asked, eyeing the mystic girl.

Jinpa smiled modestly. "The city's safe, Sahar. We'll meet you later when it's time to request an audience with Khan Sangye. Just enjoy your visit for now."

"Hey, we're not tourists," Sahar said, motioning to her daughter. "I'm here on Shahzad's behalf. Sangye would understand."

"She would," Tashi said, his head starting to hurt from fatigue, "but all of Orzat's assistants will want to help her settle into office, including reading the Annals of the Sage Eye."

"The what?" Leila blurted.

"Sacred scrolls that only Khans, and Khans-to-be, may read," Jinpa explained. "Lady Narset has read them by what I've heard, and Orzat knew it all by heart. But for now, Khan Sangye needs at least twelve hours to even be in condition to receive us as guests. Hmmmmm... I'll have to get used to saying that. _Khan Sangye_."

Sahar glanced around the plaza. "Pretty brutal display out there. Orzat didn't have a chance... though I had hoped he would."

"That's how it goes sometimes," Tashi said. "Anyway, we'll think more clearly once we've slept. Let's all meet here."

"Very well," Sahar said shortly, and she and Leila let two guards escort them down a side road.

Jinpa looked over at Tashi. "So... where do your parents live? Close, I hope."

"The market district," Tashi grinned. "And yeah, it's close to here. I think you'll like it. Let's get going."

*o*o*o*o*

"Tashi! Arba, get in here! Tashi's come to visit!"

As soon as Tashi had knocked on his old home's door, his mother, Yeng, swung it open and called for her husband to rush over. The house sat in the bustling merchant distict, and Tashi had to raise his voice to be heard. "Hi, mom. Can we come in? It's been a long night."

"Of course." Smiling, Yeng backed into the living room to let her two guests in, folding her hands together politely over her abdomen. She was shorter than either Tashi or Jinpa, but had a full figure and a round, motherly face. Her dark hair was coiled in a bun, and she wore simple red robes.

Tashi's father hurried in from the master bedroom. "Tashi, my boy," Arba said warmly, and he wrapped his son in a tight hug. "Back from your quest already? I thought Arashin was far away and all!"

"Long story," Tashi said wearily, but he couldn't help a grin as he parted from his father. "This is Jinpa. She follows the Way of the Mystic. Together, we visited Arashin and saw quite a few exotic sights. I can tell you about it later today."

"Yes, I see," Yeng said, but she was distracted by the sight of Jinpa. She turned her smile on the younger woman. "Welcome to our home, Jinpa. Must I say, it's wonderful to finally see Tashi bring a girl home. I was starting to get impatient!"

Arba laughed while Tashi tried not to go red. "She's my travel companion, mom," he said defensively. _I should have figured. Same old mom. _"It's not like _that_."

"No, definitely not," Jinpa added quickly, a pink flush creeping up her face. She straightened her red and white robes. "It's a pleasure to meet you, madam. And you, sir." She nodded politely at Arba. "You have a wonderful home."

"Oh, it's nothing," Yeng said. "I should make you breakfast! You and Tashi must be hungry."

"We've been up all night traveling," Tashi mentioned. "I was going to sleep in my old room, and Jinpa can take the guest room."

Yeng nodded and put a hand on Jinpa's shoulder, leading her along. "Now, dear, the guest bedroom is rather small, but comfortable, I must say. Please enjoy yourself! And for you, Tashi... I hope you don't mind if your father and I started storing stuff in your room. Unused space, you know..."

"It's fine," Tashi said. He grinned. "It was pretty messy in there even when I lived here."

Everyone shared a laugh over that. Yeng led Jinpa into the small guest room while Tashi went into his own room and shut the door, looking over all the crates of tools and half-finished products in here. Being wood-workers, his parents needed a lot of materials, both in the shop and here in the house.

Tashi sighed and slumped belly-first onto his bed, ignoring the sunlight that poked through the drawn shades on his window. He instantly felt himself drifting off...

*o*o*o*o*

Tashi woke to knocking on his door. He had somehow gotten onto his back in a weird tangle of limbs, his right arm half-numb. "Come in!" he called out.

Jinpa swung open the door and tentatively stepped in. "Your mother's making breakfast, and your father went to your family shop a few minutes ago. Thought I'd wake you."

"Okay. Good morning. Evening. Something." Tashi got to his feet and noted the orange-red quality of the sunlight. "Sleep okay?"

"Yes," Jinpa said. She closed the door and sat on a crate, folding her hands on her lap. "Breakfast isn't ready yet, so I thought I'd... well..."

"What?"

The same pink flush crept up Jinpa's face again. "I've only known you on the road and facing danger. I thought I'd get to know you in a better context, in your room and with your family around."

Tashi grinned. "You might not find much besides the bored son of wood-workers who wants to get outta this place and be a warrior. That's how things were before I moved to Dirgur Stronghold to start my Wandering Warrior training."

"There's still some interesting things in here," Jinpa insisted. She pointed at the north wall. "Like that wall scroll."

"Oh yeah, it was a present for my fifteenth birthday," Tashi said fondly, looking at it too. "Business was good that year, so my parents really treated me. That thing's worth a lot."

"It looks wonderful," Jinpa breathed. "Is that Way of the Flying Crane?"

"Yeah. It's a monk finishing studying form four. He's achieved perfect clarity and purpose," Tashi said fervently. "It inspired me to pursue that martial discipline. The whole fighting style is so well-represented in this drawing. See?"

Four feet tall and three wide, the scroll had a male bald monk painted in elegant ink strokes sitting cross-legged in a garden with one hand in his lap and the other held ear-level, the palm facing the viewer. Curly blue, red, and white flames of mana surrounded him, while four cranes stood at the four cardinal directions. "The red crane at north represents the hopeful future," Tashi explained, pointing to each bird in turn. "The blue one at south represents the introspective past. The orange one at the east represents the clarity of the present, and the yellow one at the west represents the exotic unknown. Put together, they represent all that is."

"It's amazing," Jinpa breathed, reaching out as though to touch it. "Some artists are so gifted. How they capture an entire way of life in ink on paper..."

Tashi's stomach rumbled. "So breakfast sounds pretty good right now."

Jinpa made a face. "That got mundane pretty quick."

"Yeah, well, I've had a while to admire that scroll," Tashi laughed. "I'd take it with me, but I'm afraid that something will happen to it. And the artist who made it refuses to ever duplicate anything he makes. He's famous for it. Stubborn old man."

"I've lived in Sage-Eye Stronghold and the surrounding monasteries my whole life," Jinpa said, "but I only grew up with mystics to become one. There's so much to see from the other walks of life, too. I feel like another piece has been added to my life to make me more whole."

"Maybe that's just the hunger talking."

"Could you not tease me?"

"Sorry," Tashi said quickly, his face warming. "It's just that being back here makes me forget everything that's going on with Sangye, Shahzad, and everything else. I really feel relaxed here. And my mom's a great cook."

"Well, let's go see." Jinpa motioned, and Tashi followed her to the kitchen, where Yeng was loading fish, rice, and vegetables onto plates.

"Good morning," Yeng smiled. "Sleep well, Tashi?"

"Yeah. Thanks for breakfast." Tashi sank into a chair, and Jinpa into the one next to him.

Yeng sat across from Tashi but didn't reach for the food. She rested her chin in her hands. "Please dig in. And in the meantime, I'd love to hear about what you've been up to, Tashi. Arba tells me that you've been to Arashin, way out in the Abzan desert?"

Tashi nodded mutely as he tore into his breakfast. After a minute, he started from the beginning, but was careful to leave out his deeper suspicions of Sangye and how Sahar and Leila were in Sage-Eye Stronghold right now. He didn't want to worry his mother too much, nor concern her about Chodak the Mad. _I don't like to leave all this out, but some of this information's sensitive, _Tashi figured. _And some of it is still being worked out._

"So, Orzat's dream for inter-clan friendship is closer to being a reality?" Yeng said at length. "This Shahzad nobleman sounds like quite a fellow. I do hope that he and Khan Sangye can work something out. I'd feel better knowing that Abzan troops help keep the horrible Sultai and Mardu away. Did you know that Sultai and Mardu raids have been more frequent lately, Tashi, and that they get closer to this city every day? The Ertau Guards can barely keep them at bay."

"Well, my friend Parduc will be sure to beat them back," Tashi grinned. "You know, that djinn guy I met at Dirgur Stronghold?"

"You mentioned him a few times in your monthly letters back home."

"He's in the Ertau Guards now. And that's motivating me to be a better warrior than ever."

"That's wonderful," Yeng smiled, "but do be careful, Tashi. I wouldn't want something to happen to you, nor would your father. At least you have Jinpa with you now." She looked fondly over at Jinpa, who looked bashful.

"I just do what I can," Jinpa said modestly.

Yeng chuckled. "No need for a guest's modesty, Jinpa! I can already tell that you're a lovely girl. Very wise, too. I've heard stories about your grandfather. It seems that you've living up to the family's reputation very well."

"Well... I'm still working on it," Jinpa admitted. She pushed away her cleaned breakfast plate. "I learn something new every day. Traveling with Tashi has shown me a while new side to Tarkir. I couldn't ask for more."

Yeng raised her eyebrows carefully. "I see. Has my son been treating you well?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Tashi didn't really have a girlfriend growing up," Yeng said slyly. "And he's never known a mystic before. You must have taught him a lot of new things out there, just the two of you."

"What do you mean by that?" Jinpa blurted.

"Oh!" Yeng went red. "I'm sorry, I said that wrong. I meant, well, how you and Tashi must have done all kinds of things together..."

"Mom!" Tashi groaned. _I'm back home, all right!_

"Scholarly things! And adventure! That's what I meant!" Yeng said emphatically. "I'm sorry, this is all new to me. Just yesterday, it was simply business as usual. And now look! Tashi's come back, and a mystic is in my kitchen."

"You do have a lovely home. And thank you for breakfast," Jinpa smiled evenly. "Thought we'd like some fresh air, and to visit the new Khan. We have much to tell her about our travels."

Yeng nodded. "It would seem so. I imagine that Khan Sangye is quite busy, but if she and you both were in Arashin together, she may make an exception. What turbulent times we live in."

"Definitely." Tashi stood and slipped on his shoes. "See you later, mom. Good to see you again."

"And you too, dear. Oh, and Jinpa?"

Jinpa froze halfway through rising from her seat. "Yes?"

"Look out for my son for me, all right?" Yeng winked.

Jinpa went even pinker. "I'll honor that request to the best of my ability."

"I'm not a kid anymore, mom," Tashi said defensively.

"Yes, but we all never stop learning, do we?" Yeng said. "Give Khan Sangye my warmest congratulations for me, will you?"

"Okay." As Tashi led Jinpa outside and shut the door, he turned to his companion. "So... I guess Sahar and Leila are already waiting for us. Better hurry."

Jinpa smiled craftily. "Of course, Tashi. And you heard your mother... I'm going to watch over you carefully from now on."

Tashi's stomach squirmed. "Please tell me you're joking."

Jinpa laughed. "Of course I am!" She took Tashi's hand and dragged him along with her, toward the main plaza. "But I've got to say, I'm looking forward to working with you more than ever. It's a new day, a new opportunity."

"It sure is." Tashi pursed his lips and let Jinpa drag him through the busy street. _Why must all the women in my life toy with me?_

*o*o*o*o*

After getting clearance from the city guards, Tashi and the others found themselves guided through Khan Sangye's headquarters, which was also the largest combat school in Sage-Eye Stronghold. Narbul led the way, and even though he was now the Khan's personal assistant, he dressed meekly in his usual blue tunic and white pants and shoes. Still, he held himself with an air of authority and professionalism that Tashi expect from one of Sangye's associates.

"The Khan is still quite busy settling into office, of course," Narbul explained as he led the party deeper into the building, past priceless vases and wall scrolls. "But she does recognize the importance of your visit. Envoys of other clans will be accomodated to the best of her ability."

"Thank you," Sahar said briskly. "I'm afraid that my business with Khan Sangye cannot wait any longer. My daughter and I are pressed for time, and grateful for your assistance."

Tashi could definitely hear the tension in Sahar's voice, but Narbul either missed it or didn't care.

"Of course," Narbul said simply. "Here we are." He brought the four of them through a sliding wooden door and into a square meditation room. In the middle sat Sangye, her back to the visitors, her body frozen in place.

"The Abzan envoys and their companions have arrived, my Khan," Narbul said, bowing himself out.

"Thank you, Narbul." Slowly, Sangye rose and turned to face her guests. She looked the same as ever, except for an expensive hair piece and her new robes. Now, she wore a white robe with red and blue trim, and patterns of cranes and serpentine dragons all along it.

"My Khan." Tashi bowed his head, and Jinpa mirrored him. "On behalf of my party, and my family, congratulations on your ascension to office."

"My thanks," Sangye said curtly. "However, I have little time to spare. So, I will be direct. Sahar, Leila... I am so sorry about the incident at Arashin. I owe you a full explanation."

Sahar nodded, her eyes hard. "Thank you, Khan Sangye. I need to file a report to Shahzad on the matter. He is very angry."

"As he should be. I came to Arashin not under my free will, but that of another," Sangye said heavily. She looked to Tashi. "This news involves you too, Tashi. It's about your grandfather. I visited his tomb with the intent to study his remains, but a Sultai curse on his bones allowed his disembodied mind to invade mine. I didn't expect that... and it took control."

"If I may be frank, my Khan?" Tashi asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

Sangye nodded.

"Jinpa and I followed you to Arashin because we suspected you of acting on Grandfather Chodak's orders. As soon as you visited his tomb and made your abrupt departure for Arashin, I made the connection. I _had _to see why you were visiting the lands Chodak once studied obsessively."

Sangye smiled. "The dragons' cunning is with you both! I am glad that the new generation of monks and mystics does not disappoint." Her face fell. "It can't be denied that Chodak was a serious threat. He forced me to join Shahzad's army as a way to get close to the Sultai and steal their enchanted relics, chiefly, a necromancy knife. Then I nearly revived him in his tomb, until I finally regained control of myself. The weight of the moment gave me strength to resist."

With that, Sangye started to pace. "You can't imagine the agony of having another will, a dark and sinister one at that, dominating your brain. I fought so long to free myself, but it wasn't until the last moments that I overcame him. I turned the knife's power against Chodak's remains and destroyed them instead. What can create, can also destroy, and I narrowly saved our clan from Chodak's madness. I shudder to think what would happen next if Chodak kept his control on me."

Tashi reeled from this news. So Chodak had controlled Sangye the entire time? That definitely fit, but there had to be proof.

"As soon as I saw what the Sultai were capable of, I knew that the Jeskai clan needed new leadership right away, thus the Trial of Succession," Sangye went on. "I sent a messenger bird to Arashin to explain all of this to Shahzad, but I will have it recalled now that you're here in person. I believe that you can explain it best to Shahzad and Khan Anafenza."

"And now we need a stronger inter-clan alliance to deal with the Sultai," Sahar said boldly. "On Shahzad's behalf, my daughter and I can arrange an Abzan-Jeskai assault on the Sultai clan with your agents."

Sangye nodded. "Very good. Only together can our clans survive, and launch an assault on Kheru Temple itself."

Sahar pursed her lips. "Agreed. But first... I need you to verify that your word is yours alone. Chodak the Mad, and Sultai magic in general, is insidious."

"A fair demand," Sangye admitted. "Even as Khan, I am not exempt from burden of proof. Very well. Narbul will call a carriage to take you to Chodak the Mad's tomb, and the tomb's former guards and my best mages can show you that Chodak's body and spirit were utterly destroyed. Once you're satisfied, Sahar, you and Leila are welcome back here in the combat school."

Sahar nodded. "There's no time to waste. Thank you for your time." She motioned for Tashi and the others to leave with her.

"One moment, Tashi," Sangye called out. "Listen: I am so sorry if all this distressed you. I understand that your grandfather is a sensitive topic."

Tashi waved a hand. "It's all right, my Khan. As long as he won't torment us any further."

"He most certainly will not. Now, I hear that you and Jinpa proved yourselves at the battle for Ukud Necropolis. I trust that you will do the same in this coming conflict?"

Tashi swallowed. "Yes, my Khan." Jinpa echoed him.

"Excellent. I am glad that we had this talk." Sangye turned and settled back into her meditation, so Tashi and the others left the room.

At the school's front steps, Narbul went ahead to call for a carriage. As soon as he left earshot, Jinpa turned to Tashi. Her face was grim. "Sangye may be lying about some of that," she warned him.

Tashi, and Sahar and Leila, froze. "What?"

"The same dark barrier is still in Sangye's mind," Jinpa said tightly. "Chodak's influence... it's there. I don't know what Sangye said was true and what wasn't, but she didn't destroy Chodak's remains with that knife. He's still controlling her... and this assault on Kheru Temple may be playing right into his hands."

"I should have known." Tashi balled his hands into fists. "Sahar, there's no way to call this whole thing off?"

Sahar shook her head. "Many people in both our clans want this to happen... Shahzad, Khan Anafenza, Khan Sangye, and many more. We have to go with what Khan Sangye wants, at least for now."

"What about the tomb?" Leila asked. "Could this be a trap?"

"I doubt it," Sahar said slowly. "Whatever Chodak is planning, a sneak attack at this stage of events would cause unncessary trouble. We will simply visit the tomb, play along with Khan Sangye's officials, and go from there. Leila, you and I will attend strategy meetings with Khan Sangye's officials. Tashi, Jinpa... I'll leave it to your discretion what you'll do from here."

Tashi watched as Narbul's promised carriage rolled up to the front steps. "A wise monk once said that the right course of action can't always be predicted, but it can always be recognized once found."

Sahar tossed her hair. "Let's hope that's still true."


End file.
